is it me or it's my imagination?
by xX little kagami Xx
Summary: A new semester had started, len together with his band mates had meet each other after the long summer. When a new student popped in the school, she easily earn some friends, she also had a chance to join a very popular school band. but what's this? the weather change according to her mood! Is her doing? what if a little secret would be unfolded? UpSide down for sure... RENAMED
1. The Discovery

**Ahahaha~ here I am once again~**

**Mh . . . **

**I'll only say this once: I never owned it!**

**The Mystery Transfer Student**

**Chapter one: The Discovery**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Rin. . . Rin Kanata. . . a girl with long shiny blond hair with a pair of bright cerulean eyes peek at the small gap between the door.

"rin, is no ordinary girl. . . she have a power that can change anything according to her mood. Only people are not affected"

Rin gasp after hearing her parents and some stranger talk

' im not normal. . . how can that be?' rin taught. Her head is full of confusion .

The bright sun was covered by dark clouds that was about to pour heavy rain

'what do they mean im not normal!_' she protested in her mind. _

The lights started to flick on and off

" im perfectly normal_"_

_•_

_•_

**Len's POV**

" hey! Len! Sup?" Kaito greeted with his normal 'happy-go-lucky' mood

" ugh. . . im just wondering, where did you get your energy?" I ask

" hmn, ice cream I guess" kaito pounder

Ill start with a short introduction of my friends

Kaito Shion:

A tall blue haired guy, blue eyes with a trademark of a blue scarf. Loves ice cream.

Mikuo Hatsune:

A tall teal haired guy with a dark teal eyes. He have a sister named Miku Hatsune. Loves leeks

And finally, me, Len Kagamine:

A not so tall with a normal blond hair (unlike me 2 friends) tied in a messy pony-tail, a pair of deep cerulean eyes. I love bananas.

" -today, we will be having a new transfer student" I ignore the teacher's babbling and stared outside the large window

' honestly, a transfer student at this time and year? . . . pft. . . pathetic. . . ' I smiled inwardly

" Hi!~ my name is Kanata Rin, you can call me rin!~" the new student cheered

' another loud girl ' I taught

"you can sit next to kagamine-san." The teacher said

I heard some _clacking _ sound and some whistles- not to mention my class has the most population of boys-

"good morning um. . . kagamine-kun. . .right?" I turn my head to the source of the voice.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

DAMN SHE'S PRETTY!

" l-len. . .k-kagamine" I muttered

"oh. . . len kagamine~ what a nice name" she said

"s-same to you Kanata-"

"rin. . . " she said

" pardon?" I ask not getting what she said

"rin, call me rin, no honorific, just rin" she-rin said

"alright. Then call me len" I said

"okay it's a deal then~" rin cheered

' boy I was wrong having a transfer student '

•

•

**Rin's POV**

' I told you mama, papa, im normal ' I sighted

In the right cue the bell started ringing

"well that'a all for today" the teacher left the room

"hi there!" a girl with 2 long teal twin-tail cheered

"hi. . . um . . ."

" Miku Hatsune"

"oh nice to meet you miku-chan!~" I cheered

" miku, let's g- ooh~ who's the cute girl!~" a girl with a long berry red hair said giving me a bear hug

" oh, that's rin, our new transfer student " miku said, then the girl finally let go of me and pinch me in my cheeks

" hi there cuttie~ im Miki Hayashi, im miku's friend" she cheered

" n-nice to meet you~" I said

"kyaaa~ you're so cute! You should join the Vocaloids!" miki cheered

"v-vocaloid? What's a vocaloid?" I tilt my head side ways

"kyaaa~cute!~" miki took out her phone and started taking pictures

"Vocaloid is a famous band in the school" miku explained

"a band~ that sounds fun!~" I cheered

" well let's go and meet up with the others!~" miki and miku cheered dragging me thought the long hallway

Me, miku and miki ended in front of the school rooftop

" yahoo!~ were here! And we brought some guest!" miku shout/sang while miki kick the door open

" you know miki, we would be banned in using the school rooftop if you keep kicking the door!" a brown haired gorl said

" I heard you brought some guest. Bring it in!" a tall . . . purple? Haired . . .guy? said (teal, red, purple what's next green? Pink?)

Miki and miku grab me by my arms and together we skipped inside. Then miku let go, while miki prepared and made me twirl like a dancer. I bowed gracefully in front of them. Miku, miki and well. . . everyone applauded

" wow!"

"that was amazing rinny!~"

" you were the one to passé that!~"

"you rock, rinny bear!~"

"thank you!~" I cheered

Miku sat beside a teal haired guy while miki sat besaide the brunette

"introduce yourself, young lady" the . . . pink haired girl said

"my name is Rin Kanata~ nice to meet you all" I said, then I saw len trying not to spit the liquid out of his mouth. . . which he really failed, and I really made me giggle.

"oh~ nice name you got!~" the brunette said pulling me to the vacant seat beside her

"okay it's our turn to introduce our self!~" a . . .green haired girl cheered

' really, can the hair color be any weirder?'

"ill start first. My name is Meiko Sakine" the brunette said

"im Kaito Shion" then the . . . bluenette guy said

"OOH! IM NEXT! IM NEXT! Hi!~ im Gumi Megapoid!" the green haired girl said

"Gakupo Kamui, gumi's cousin" the purple haired guy said

"hi there, im Luka Megurine" the pinkette said

" hi, Mikuo Hatsune, Miku's brother" the teal haired guy said

'hmn. . . that explains'

"hi there!~ im Teto Kasane!~ I like-no LOVE French bread!~" a girl with a pair of red twin-drill-like hair cheered

" well that's all of it" kaito said

" nice to meet you all~" I cheered

" and we are the vocaloid!~" miku, gumi, teto and miki cheered

"they said it" kaito, mikuo and kaito said in unison

" nee. . . meiko nee-chan, can rinny join us?" teto said giving meiko her puppy eyes

"hmn… let' s see 'bout that, can you sing?" meiko ask

"ill try. . . " said hesitantly

" rin-chan sing last night good night!" gumi suggested

"uh, gumi is that to hi-" gakupo was cut when meiko chimed in

"nice idea, gumi" meiko nodded

"uwa! Um, meiko, I think it's a little too much for a beginner" miku said

" no, meiko is right, let us see her true abilities" luka stood up and head towards the door

"let's go to the club room" luka instructed

They quickly tidy things up and we all rushed to a particular place in the school campus

•

•

**Normal POV**

The whole Vocaloid group including rin was now setting up the drums, keytar, bass, guitar, keyboard and the microphone

"all right! All set! Rin get on the stage" meiko instructed all of them got in places, rin went to the microphone and took a deep breath, then the music started to play

•

•

**Len's POV**

we started playing the instrumental opening, then rin took a small step near the microphone and took a deep breath

_Suyasuya yume wo miteru  
Kimi no yokogao  
Kidzukazu koboreta namida  
Hoo wo tsutau_

We were all stunned by rin's voice

'_W-w-wow! She's good! _'

_Setsuna no tokimeki wo  
Kono mune ni kakushiteta no_

_Last night, Good night_  
_Last night, Good night_  
_Kono yoru kimi no te_  
_Nigitte nemuru yo_  
_Oyasumi_

She hit the notes properly and soothing! She was more than a beginner!

Then out of the blue the sun's rays enters the room and directly pointing at the singing rin. Then next, some of the lights started to switch on and send it's light directly at rin; as if it was a large spotlight pointing directly at her.

Everyone in the room was surprise buy the sudden movements of the light and sun's rays pointing directly at her, it was a magical scene wherein the sun and every a living creature was around and gathering together with a beautiful l princess.

_Suteki na asa wo mou ichido_  
_Kimi to sugosetara_  
_Chiisana sonna kibou sae_  
_Omou dake no kiseki_

_Nani mo tsutaenai mama_  
_Sayoonara wa ienai yo_

_Last night, Good night_  
_Last night, Good night_  
_Kono koe karete mo_  
_Kienai MERODII_

_Last night, Good night_  
_Last night, Good night_  
_Itsuka wa mukaeru_  
_Saigo wo omou yo_  
_Yozora ni negau no_  
_Tokiwa no egao wo_

_Oyasumi_

Everyone in the room was stunned by rin's singing, and once rin finished singing the sun's ray slowly vanished and the entire lights switch off like nothing happens

"wow…" miku and miki stared at her wide eye

"totally. . . " kaito trailed off

"not . . . " mikuo trailed off too

" a beginner. . . " meiko, luka, teto, gumi and gakupo Finnished

Then we notice rin walk over the door an open it. A horrid of students fall directly to the concrete floor.

'_that gotta hurt_'

" were they all there?!" meiko asked

"yes, in fact they were there when we exactly arrive inside his room!~" rin cheered

' _what is she, knowing the whole thing while we don't know a single thing?! _'

"sorry. . . we were just stunned by the voice we heard" one of the students said

" us too" the vocaloid girls agreed in unison

" well, I guess rin wo" my words were cut when meiko chimed in

" I there foe announce Rin Kanata, would be a new member of The Vocaloid" meiko said

We burst out laughing, but then it did to took so long when the bell had rang signalling that said that lunch was over.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Тнєя γσu наvє the 1st cнapтєя!

Нσpє γσu єηjσγ мγ sтσяγ!

Dσηт fσяgєт тσ яєvιєω


	2. Trip to the Mall: part 1

**Here I am again!~**

**It's been so long since I last updated…**

**Anyhow~ **

**Let's start!~**

•

**The Mystery Transfer Student**

**Chapter two: Trip to the Mall: part 1**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

**Len's POV**

'_Ugh… school's time runs so slow!_'

The teacher just won't stop babbling about x's and y's. We won't even use algebra in work or something.

I just waited until the last bell ring. I was looking around the classroom and spotted rin dozing off. I chuckled a bit seeing rin's cute face that the sun's rays directly pointed at her. She looks like a little angel that suddenly fall from heaven to earth… maybe she is an angel; it's so rare that transfer students would enter a school by mid October.

•

•

Finally! The last bell finally rang. Students stood up and started stretching their arms.

" Ah~ school's finally over!" Kaito said stretching his arm

"Good bye school, hello weekends! ~" Miku and Miki cheered

" HELLOOOO~" Gumi cheered slamming the classroom door open

"Gumi, can't you anymore be gentle in opening to door?" Luka then enter the classroom together with Meiko, Gakupo, Mikuo and Teto.

"Why are you all here?" Miku asked

"Aww… that's not how you treat your friends" Teto pouted

"No, what I mean is . . . what's with the sudden visit?" Miku cleared

"Hey. Where's Rin?" Teto asked

"Sleeping" I said shortly

"Sleeping? Sleeping where?" Meiko asked

"There" I pointed towards rin's desk

"She's so cute!~" Gumi and Miku said

"Indeed. . . she is" Mikuo nodded

Miku, teto, gumi, and miki started taking rin's sleeping face, followed by Gakupo and Kaito

"cant' you just wake her up?" luka asked

"it's to adorable to disturb her adorable face" kaito said then Meiko growled and luka sighted

"Len, better wake Rin up, were going to the mall." Meiko commanded

I walk over Rin and slightly shook her body. Finally her bright cerulean eyes open, she slowly sat up and rub her eyes

"Is school over?~" Rin ask in a squeaky voice

"KYAAAA! CUTE!" Teto, Miku, Miki and Gumi squealed, they started hugging her, making her face all squishy . . . which…I actually. . . . Find it cute. . .

I DID NOT SAY THAT!

"psst… hey. . . done day dreaming?"

I snap off my daze when I Kaito was waving his hand in front of my face

"h-huh?"

"We gotta go" Mikuo informed

"o-oh… where's Rin and the others?" I ask

"Oh… they went to the lockers to go fetch some of rin's stuffs, wadya ask?" Kaito asked

"Oh n-noth-"

"is it because of Rin?" Gakupo asked

"n-no I don't!" I protested

"Huh? Len+suttering+blushing, what could this be?" Kaito, Gakupo and Mikuo snickered

" c-cut it out!" I tried to protest

" aww… can l-"

_Ring! Ring!_

Kaito's words were cut when his phone start ringing

"hello?"

"_HURRY UP YOU LAZY BUTTS! OR ELSE WERE LEAVING YOU BEHIND!"_

"C-coming!"

Kaito stuff his phone back to his pocket and face us

"Meiko said she will leave us behind. . ." Kaito said

" BAKA! Meiko would surely leave us when we didn't move fast!" I started walking towards the door

"w-wait Rin!- I –I mean Len! H-hey!"

•

•

**Rin's POV**

"ugh… what's making them so long?!" Meiko groaned

"Meiko nee-chan! There they are!~" Teto chirped

Teto pointed where the boys are running

"HURRY UP YOU SNAILS!" Meiko shouted

"Go Kaito! Go Gakupo! Go Len! Go Mikuo!" Gumi and Teto cheered

"Hah… w-we… m-made it!" Kaito said while catching his breath

"Okay, are we all complete?" Luka asked

"Yep!" Gumi chirped

"Okay, let's get going!" Meiko commanded

We all waited for Meiko's car outside the school gates

'How_ come I'm the only one carrying many bags?_' I ask myself

"Hey Rin, are you having trouble carrying your bags?" Meiko asked

"N-no, I'm fine" I said

"Let the Boys carry those" Meiko said-no, it sounds like a command

"N-no, I'm perfectly fine…" I said forcing a smile

Then I took a glance at Meiko who is now glaring at the four boys.

"R-rin! You don't have to carry that all" Kaito said while getting my school bag

"N-no, I'm fine~" I said grabbing my bag

"It would be so impolite if we guys let a lady carry all bag all by herself." Mikuo said getting my books

"N-no, thank you for your help but it would be more impolite if I let you carry it all…" I said getting all of my stuffs

"No, we utterly insist" Gakupo said getting my small backpack

"B-but, you would be all be bothered if I let you carry all of my stuffs while we are at the mall…" I my voice came out like a squeak

"don't worry, we won't" Gakupo, Kaito, and Mikuo said in unison

"O-okay… as you insist" I mid-pouted a bit

•

"Yay! Were here!~" Miku, Gumi, Teto and Miki cheered and hop out of the car

"Let's go Rinny!" Gumi and Teto pulled me out of the car

Once we all step in the mall, the boy's face was like resembling someone who saw a big scary ghost. I giggled a bit because of their expression.

"Kyaaa!~ look! There's a cute dress over there!" Miku squealed as she run to the dress shop together with Miki and Teto.

"Rin! Let's go!~" Gumi cheered

"but, how about Meiko-senpai, Luka-senpai and the boys?" I ask

"Don't worry about us, go on" Luka said

"o-okay…" then Gumi started to drag me inside the dress shop

•

"M-Miku! That's a lot of dress!" Miki said

"mh! Since we are not allowed to wear our school uniform inside the mall, I pick up some clothes!" miku cheered

"rinny! This is yours!~" miku shove me a pink frilly and lacy dress

"what is this for miku?" I ask

"for you to wear" she answered

"eh? But it's so frilly and lacy…it's embarrassing" I said shyly

"aw… don't worry, I promise, it will look good in you" miku said while dragging me to the fitting room

"and, you won't get out once you did not wear it…" miku said

I sighted in defeat and face the mirror. I started to undress and started to put on the pink frilly and lacy dress, which reach my mid thighs

'_i-it's so short…_'

•

•

**Normal POV**

While the girls ( Rin, Miku, Gumi, Teto and Miki) are inside the dress shop, the boys are in the man's clothing section of the mall, picking the clothes they will wear

"Hey look, the pants are over there" Mikuo pointed

"let's go there!" kaito invited

"how 'bout our shirts?" Gakupo asked

" nah, let's pick it over there, there's lot of clothes there." Kaito pointed out

"why are you so hyped up?" len muttered to himself

"you said something len?" Gakupo asked

"I said let's get going" len lied

"Okay…" the 3 boys said

•

"Hey len! Hurry up!" kaito commanded

"no way! This shirt is for a girl" len protested inside the fitting area

"girl? I taught the saleslady gave you a man's shirt" mikuo said

Mikuo and Gakupo approach the saleslady who hand them the clothes

"um…miss, the clothes you gave for our blond friend is a girls shirt" Gakupo explained

"oh…but, she's a girl…right" mikuo and Gakupo force not to laugh; but they utterly failed. They burst out laughing.

"pfft…b-but..he…hahaha…he's a-a boy!" Gakupo answered in between his laughs

"oh… im so so sorry, I will get other shirts" the sales lady walk away and got some new clothes

"so, how did it go?" kaito asked

"the sales lady mistaken en for a girl and gave him a girl's shirt, but don't worry, she said she will be getting an new stock" mikuo explained

Then kaito started laughing together with Gakupo

"h-he does look like a girl" kaito said

"I know!" Gakupo said

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" len growled, then Gakupo and kaito flinched and shut their mouth

"G-Gomen…"

•

•

**Rin's POV**

"kyaaa!~ miku, you do have a sense of fashion!" I heard gumi squealed

"I know!~" miki cheered

"hehehehe…thank you!~" miku said

"oh~miku! Your clothes are pretty!~" teto cheered

"yours too gumi and miki!~" teto added

"were all pretty!~" gumi cheered

"hey, rinny! Let's go!~" miku knocked on my fitting room door

"n-no, i-it's too embarrassing!" I answered

"aw… don't worry, it would look good. And here I got you some shoes" miku slid a pair of pink Lolita shoes and a lacy high socks.

I started to wear the socks then the shoes. I still feel uncomfortable.

"ready rinny?" miku ask once again

"n-no…" I answered

"aww… come on rinny! Let's have some fun!~" I heard gumi squealed

"come on rin." Teto said

"rinny, if you don't get out, we will leave you." I heard miki's voice

"o-okay…"

I slowly unlock the door and peek a little, and there miku, miki, gumi, and teto is waiting for me. I slowly made a 'gulp'-ing sound, then I gather all my stuffs and hesitantly step out of the fitting room, looking down to the floor.

"oh..."

"my…"

"gosh…" miku, miki, gumi, and teto trailed off

"I-I told you it look bad in me…" I said as I pull the skirt down

"n-no… y-you look so cute!~" the 4 of them squealed and started hugging me

"you look SO adorable~" gumi squealed

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Miku's phone started ringing

"Meiko!...oh…okay…were fine don't worry…yup…okay…see you!~" then miku shut her phone and put in her small bag

"let's pay the dress first, Meiko told me we will all meet up at a certain café" miku explained

"okay" we all said in unison

•

After we pay for our stuffs, we walk out of the certain shop and walk toward the elevator.

"wow rinny, many people are gawking at you!" miki said

"because she's so cute" miku said

"and beautiful at that too" teto added

"I wanna be like rin-chan!" gumi cheered

"t-that would be so cool!~" teto and miki chirped

"g-guys, t-that's so embarrassing~" my voice once again came out like a squeak

_Ding!_

"let's go the elevator is here!" miku then drag us in the elevator

•

•

**Normal POV**

While the girls are inside the elevator, luka and Meiko is waiting at the told meeting place

"what's taking them so long?" Meiko complained

"just wait, and, you just called them a minuet ago, so don't expect them to come quickly" luka said in a lecturing voice

"hmm…you got a point" Meiko agreed easily

10 minutes has passed when the boys finally showed up

"yo Meiko! Luka!" kaito shouted from afar

"don't shout you ice cream freak!" Meiko shouted back

"your shouting too Meiko!" kaito once again, but this time they are near to each other

***WHACK!***

Meiko whacked kaito directly on his head

"owwie…" kaito rub his head

"lesson learned, don't make Meiko mad when she's on her period" Gakupo noted

***WHACK!***

" who's next?!" Meiko glared at the 2 remaining boys

"nope…" mikuo said

"not interested" len said looking away

"good" Meiko said

Then on the cue the girls arrive

"Meiko! Luka! Everyone!" miku cheered

"ah, there they are" luka informed

"honestly what took you so long?" Meiko said

"rin was shy" gumi said

"eh?" all of them said exept for teto, miki, miku, gumi and rin

"what do you mean?" kaito asked

Then miki and teto got a hold of rin's both arms and push her in front making her super short skirt flip a little, making the majority of the boys blush.

***WHACK!***

All of the boys receive meiko's special head chop

"stop your fantasies you perverts" Meiko stated

"n-n-n-no, you're wrong!" kaito said defending their team A.K.A the boys

" you sure? Then if you're not fantasising, how come blood is coming out of your nose" miku pointed to kaito and gakupo's bleeding nose. Kaito ang Gakupo touch the leaking blood; their eyes started to widen

"i-I don't know!" they replied quickly

"uh, boys, I really don't know what to with you guys" luka and Meiko sighted

•

•

**? POV**

"_we found her boss!"_

"_nice, where is she located?" the 'boss' said_

" _at the VOCAL mall, located at the downtown of Tokyo sir"_

"_nice job. Better tell the others" their 'boss said'_

"_understood" then he walk away_

"_finally found you Sample 02"_

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Тнєя γσu наvє the 1st cнapтєя!

Нσpє γσu єηjσγ мγ sтσяγ!

Dσηт fσяgєт тσ яєvιєω


	3. Trip to the Mall: part 2

**Tee hee, sorry for the SUPER long wait!**

**Now, I won't say the disclaimer; look at the first chappie!**

•

**The Mystery Transfer Student**

**Chapter two: Trip to the Mall: part 2**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

**Rin's POV**

I stopped walking when I feel that someone is watching me out of nowhere.

"Is there a problem rin-rin?" miku asked

"ah… i-it's nothing" I ignore the suspicious watching and continue to walk.

'_there's nothing to worry about…right?_'

•

"so we went to the clip accessory that miku suggested, ice cream parlour for BaKaito, bread shop for teto and sushi tuna bar for luka… is there anything you guys wanna do to kill time?" Meiko asked

"uh… knife?" Gakupo answered **(A.N: I know it's corny, it just hit me in the head! Sorry!)**

***WHACK!***

Gakupo receive a very special slap from Meiko and luka in each side of his idiot face

"don't you **DARE **speak something stupid you get it!" Meiko shouted **(A.N: sorry Gakupo fans out there!)**

"y-y-yes m-ma'am!" Gakupo said rubbing his swollen cheeks

"good, now, anything you guys you wanna do? Trust me im really getting bored" Meiko said

"hmn… let's try going to the arcade we found when going here" len said turning his gaze away from me

'_I knew it, look stupid'_ I feel that the large frilly pink ribbon on top of my head drop

"what's the matter rinny?" miki asked

"I-I look stupid in this clothes…" I feel my eyes got some moist, to be honestly I am a cry baby

"n-no! you look super cute in those clothes!" miku said fixing the ribbon on top of my head

"yeah, who told you look bad on those clothes? They must be blind to see you in those adorable clothes" miki said

' _b-but I must look stupid in these clothes, there staring at me!'_

•

•

**Len's POV**

'_ugh… must look away! Too cute to be seen!_' I tried to take my gaze away from rin but I can't she look so cute in those clothes!

"ah! Rin don't cry!" I heard gumi said. I took a glance at the girls who are around a crying girl

**BOOM!**

A loud thunder started to show followed by a few rain showers

'_wait, wasn't it sunny and hot awhile ago? Now it's raining? I don't get what the weather is up to_' I taught, and then I felt a soft tap in my shoulders

"len, why won't you go help them to comforting rin?" kaito whispered, I immediately flinch and blushed

"w-why should I?!" I protest-whispered back

"she is your girl" kaito whispered back with a chuckle

"W-What are you saying?" I practically shouted. Everyone turn their head including the teary rin

"what's your problem?" Meiko glared at me

"n-nothing" I said looking away. When they turn their attention back to rin I sighted and glared at kaito

"I never expect you to shout" kaito said while the others chuckled

"well I never expect you to say such thing!" I spat

"well Romeo, instead of lecturing us why won't you just go comfort your Juliet" mikuo said

'_mikuo! How could you betray me! You traitor!_' I taught

"s-shut up!" I almost yelled

"good luck!" Gakupo grinned, then out of nowhere kaito and mikuo pushed me making me trip and fall into rin.

**Crash!**

I slowly open my eyes and saw a pair of puffy but shining cerulean eyes that reflect my own eyes.

'_w-wow_' I inwardly gawked. But then someone cut my gawking what I heard someone '_e-ehem…_' awkwardly. And there reality slapped me. I blushed and immediately stood up, I helped rin stood up and together we awkwardly dusted our clothes.

"s-sorry!" we both said in perfect unison, and then we turn our gazes away…awkwardly

"y-you go first" we said it again in perfect unison

"I-Im sorry in bumping into you!" we said together trying to hide our blushes. The other girls started chuckling while the other boys chuckled.

"okay romeo, cut the scene, you too Juliet, were in the mall to have some fun mot to watch your crappy love scene" Meiko said hiding some laughter walking away together with luka.

Miku pulled rin together with the other girls while kaito pulled me together with the other boys.

"nice act you pulled out there _Romeo_" kaito elbowed me in my guts

"so she squishy?" Gakupo asked with a smirk

"Shut it pervert!" I shot Gakupo a quick cold glare

"now, now Gakupo, you have luka as your apple of your eye not rin" mikuo said patting gakupo's shoulder

"yeah, and beside, give len an opportunity to have someone to take care, to treasure the most" kaito said dramatically

"seriously, can you cut your crappy dramatical scenes drama queen, with that attitude of yours miku would never turn her heels for you" I said

"ouch…" mikuo and Gakupo mouthed

"oi! Slow pokes! Hurry up, I don't wanna go home early!" teto and gumi shouted

"HAI!" we shouted back

"wait… where's rin's things?" I asked

"mikuo and Gakupo kept in the baggage counter" kaito explained

"oh…"

"you worried?" kaito asked

"no" I answered back

"oh I know you do" kaito grinned ear-to-ear

"whatever…"

•

•

**Miki's POV**

"hey miku, do you have any plans in making len and rin savor this moment?" I asked

"hmn… good point. Let's ask teto and gumi" miku called teto and gumi without rin's notice ( rin is chattering together with the boys, Meiko and luka went somewhere we don't know)

"why'd you call us boss?" teto and gumi asked

"we need to make a plan!" miku whispered/shouted

"for who?" teto and gumi asked

"our plan will be named as 'Operation: Rin and Len mall Get together!'"miku cheered quietly

"wow, that sounds serious" I muttered

"indeed! So does anyone have any plans?" miku pulled out a teal mini note pad and a leek-like pen

•

So we finally have something in mind:

**Operation: Rin and Len mall get together**

•**invite all of us go somewhere by pairs**

**Pairs:**

**-len rin**

**-gakupo luka**

**- mikuo gumi**

**-teto miki meiko**

**-miku kaito**

•**secretly, ditch rin and len (make your own reasons)**

•**(optional: spy on them)**

"miki go text all the boys except len our plan, also text Meiko and luka to come over." Miku commanded

"Roger that!" I salute then I started typing

**To: I love ice cream kaito, Gakupo the eggplant eater, Mikuo Hatsune, Luka Luka night fever, Meiko the sake goddess**

**Subject: we have a plan**

**From: Miki the cherry lover**

_**Operation rin len get2gether**_

_**Go in pairs, ditch r&l, secretly ditch r&l(make your own lies)**_

_**-l&r**_

_**-g&l**_

_**-m&g**_

_**-m&k**_

_**-t&m&m**_

_**p.s: meiko luka hurry up and come over!**_

I quickly hit the send button

"all done!" I said

"3…2…1…" all together we turn our head toward the boys table; they took out their phones as they receive my messages. After reading my messages all of them (except rin and len) turn their head toward us and gave us a curt nod and a visible smirk.

"ahh…~ why won't we go have some fun before going home?" kaito stood up and started stretching his arms

"nice idea" gakupo then stood up while the others followed (rin and len too)

"hey guys!" we heard someone shouted, and there we saw Meiko together with luka

"so any idea where we wanna go?" miku asked standing up and walking to the group we all followed

"before we plan on going somewhere we gotta go in pairs" miku announced

"alright, I will go with teto and miki!" Meiko proclaimed giggly

"I'll go with mikuo!" gumi cheered as she cling into mikuo's arms making him blush a little

"I'll go with Gakupo then" luka scoot over Gakupo, while Gakupo is biting his lips to prevent from shouting words like '_Yes! Luka finally choose me!' _or _'FINALLY A TIME WITH LUKA!' _and many more words that would probably luka would hit him

"I'll go with k-"

"I'll be with kaito-kun!" miku cut len's word as she proclaimed her pair

"I'll be with len-kun then…~" rin said cheerfully holding into len's arm, making him blush at that

'_I think miku's plan is going to work' _I taught

"so where's are firs destination?" Meiko asked putting both of her arm around me and teto

"I taught we are going to the arcade" mikuo said

"well, what are we waiting for let's get going!~" gumi grab mikuo's wrist and started to drag him away

"come on kaito let's go!" miku tugs kaito's scarf and together they went to the arcade

"race you to the arcade, a loser gets a dare" luka dared Gakupo

"after you my princess" Gakupo smirked

"ready…" I signalled as they both prepare

" get set…" Meiko said a little giggly

"GO!" me Meiko and Teto cheered as luka and Gakupo quickly raced to the arcade

"sugoi~ they run so fast~" rin said cheerfully

"well we better get going too!" Meiko grab my wrist and teto's and started to drag us. I took a glance at rin and len and saw them look to each other… troubled

'_miku you are a genius' _

•

•

**Len's POV**

"len, we better get going too" rin said

"yeah…but…" I said awkwardly

"but?" rin tilts her head sideway

"where is the arcade located?" I asked then rin started giggling

"d-did I said something wrong?" I asked

"n-no, i-it's just that, how are we going to go to the arcade?" I scratch the back of my neck smiling a little

"can we just call the others" rin took out her cellphone and flip it open she started to the dial some numbers

"miku-nee?"

"_sorry, the number you dialed is not available" _

Rin frowned a little as she press the disconnect button

"miku is not answering" she said

"let me try" I took out my yellow phone and started to dial kaito's number

"_sorry, all circuits are busy right now, please call again later" _

"so did kaito answered?" rin asked

"no" I answer as I dialled mikuo's number

"call meiko, miku, gumi or who ever, ill call the boys" I said

"roger that~" she cheered and she started to dial some numbers.

•

"nee… have you called them?" rin asked as she put her phone back in her bag

"no, how 'bout you? Contact someone?" I asked, then the ribbon on top of her head dropped as if it has Its own life

"all their phones are turned off" she said as if its she's losing hope

"oh… maybe let's look around first, maybe we can see them" I said

"alright~" she cheered as she cling into my arm

"so where do you wanna go?" I asked, then she place a finger on top of her pouty lips as if she's thinking

"surprise me~" she smiled sweetly

'_damn that gradient smile_'

"is there a problem?" rin asked

"n-no, s-so let's get going?" I said/asked at the same time

"alright~"

•

"waaa~ what a cute place~" she cheered as we enter a store full of hello kitties

"len,len, look! Miku would like that~" rin pointed to a small hello kitty plushie with a leek on its hands.

Rin grab my hand and started to drag me to that aisle.

"good day, my my, what a cute couple we have here" a lady walk towards us with a basket on her arm

"n-no, you misunderstood, were not a couple" I protest to the lady while the lady only giggled

"len, do you think miku would like this?" rin faced me holding a hello kitty plushie infront of me

"aslong there is a leek she would like it" I said

"would you take it maam?" the lady said

"yes please" rin hand the lady the plushie and continue to look for more stuffs

"isn't she cute" the lady said

"i-I guess" I mutterd

"you better confess to her before someone claim her first" the lady said

"c-can you stop…" I look away hiding my visible blush

"whatever you say" the lady snickered

"len! Look! teto, gumi, Meiko, miki and luka would love these!~" rin carried a bunch of plushies, there I one bear carrying a bag of French bread, which I guess for teto, then a bunny with a carrot for gumi, a little white bear with a bottle of sake in it's arms for Meiko, a hello kitty plushe with a pair if plushie for miki, and a cute tuna looking for luka.

'_how much money does she have anyway?!_' I taught

"so…are you getting that all?" I asked

"yes~" she cheered once again, then she gave all the plusied to the lady and put them into the basket

"is this all maam?" the lady asked

"wait, I'll try to look for more" then rin disappeared in the aisle of stuffed animals

"she's not just cute and pretty, she look pretty rich too" the lady once again said

"you said it" I sighted

"geez… your pretty lucky" the lady said once again

"why so?" I asked as I saw some people eyed the basket the lady I was with

"nothing…" she said again

"len! Come here!" rin popped her head at the farthest aisle.

"Coming" I called out.

"so what do you want me to see?" I asked, then rin showed me a couple keychain, a black cat and a white cat , the white cat has a pink ribbon on top of its head and a silver ring with a simple yellow gem on the centre while the black cat is only…well a black cat but it has a similar looking ring like the white cat.

"the lady said I can't buy it only one, she said I need to by it both" she pouted, then I snatch the keychain in her hand and look at the price attach to it: 100 yen…

Wow, I never knew such keachain would cost so much

"ill buy it for you" I said as I walk to the nearest counter

"yay~ thank you!~" rin cheered and hugged me in my neck

"n-no problem" I said, then she finally let go

"I guess that would be all" rin, then smiled

Together we walked to the counter, rin had the mountain full basket in her arm.

"good, day sir." The woman in the cashier smiled and punched the key chain in

"that would be 100 yen sir" she said, I got my wallet off my pocket and brought got 100 yen off my wallet, I gave it to the girl. Then she put it inside a mall paper bag

"thank you sir" the girl greeted

"good day maam~" the girl said

"good day~" rin said cheerfully as ever

The girl punched all the plushies and placed it inside a big paper bag

"that would be 10,000 yen please" the lady said

'_w-wha! So frigging expensive!_' my jaw almost touched the floor

"r-rin you don't need to buy that al-"

"don't worry, ill use my credit card" rin took out her wallet and grab a blue credit card, the girl in the cashier swiped rin's credit card and started typing, when the girl look into the screen, her eyes widen in anticipation, she gulped slowly and hesitantly faced rin

'_could it be… there is no money inside her credit card?!_'

"p-p-p-please p-put your card number" the lady gave rin the key pad. My curiosity grew, I look closer and MY EYES ALMOT POPPED OUT.

IS SHE KIDDING ME?! 300 MILLION?!

"there…~" rin returned the key pad back to the girl

"t-thank you for shopping!" she said, then rin grab all the shopping bags and we both skipped out of the shop

"wow, that was fun!~" rin said cheerfully

"y-yeah…" I said still not believing the amount of money in rin's credit card

"so, where do you wanna go next?" rin asked

"you decide" I said

"mou… come on, It's your time to go have some fun~" she said flashing a smile

"movies?" I said unsure

"okay, movies then!~" rin then started to skip to the movie house

'_maybe…just maybe…can this moment last…a little longer…just maybe…'_

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Тнєя γσu наvє the 3rd cнapтєя!

Нσpє γσu єηjσγ мγ sтσяγ!

Dσηт fσяgєт тσ яєvιєω


	4. Trip to the Mall: part 3

**Did I keep you waiting again?**

**Sorry for that matter~**

**And thank you for some reviews!~**

**Now zoom zoom we go!~**

•

**The Mystery Transfer Student**

**Chapter two: Trip to the Mall: part 4**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

**Miku's POV**

'_what's taking them so long? They must be here…or could be-!_' I started to take a glance at my teal watch: 5:35 p.m

Gosh where could those blondes go to?

"so, miku any plans?" kaito asked as he lick his chocolate mint ice cream **(A/N: you gotta try this ice cream, it feels so heaven!~)**

"yeah, it's been passed 5:30 since we came to the arcade" teto said

'_think miku think! You must think quickly so that you won't be embarrassed infront of them_'

I started to think deeply as I think of a quick lie; then I heard _their_ voices:

"so where do you wanna go next?" I heard a familiar voice… rin!

I started to grin ear-to-ear as I found my target.

"psst! Hey guys! Come here!" I said lowly as I motioned them to come near me; they did

"so what's up?" Meiko asked

"the ceiling, the lig-" before Gakupo continue his corny jokes Meiko _coldly _glared at Gakupo making him shut up

"I found our target!" I said then they smiled and gave me a curt nod

I never knew this would be easy.

We carfully sneaked and peeked at the corner of some kind of shop and saw them full view

"you decide" len said having some faint pink in his face

_It's working it's working!_

"mou…come on, it's your time to go have some fun~" rin cheered them len's face pinked more

"hey teto, your hair is blocking the way!"

"Gakupo! Get off my hair!"

"sorry luka"

"hey faggot! Your ice cream is sticking in my hair!"

"not my fault"

"damn you kaito f**k you a lot!"

"now now Meiko, not so rude"

"yeah Gakupo is right, don't be rude to me"

I grew irritation because of their argumentation, I tried to sweep it off my shoulders and proceeds listening to rin and len's comversation

"mov-"

"LUKA! IM SO SORRY!" Gakupo shouted making some people look at us. I gritted my teeth and got back in listening to rin and len…

Guess what…their gone! THEIR F**KING GONE BECAUSE OF THEIR M**THER F**KING ARGUMENTAIONS!  
"CAN YOU GUYS CAN BE ANY QUIET!" I shouted as one vain popped in my fore head.

"teto/Meiko/kaito/luka/Gakupo/mikuo started it!" teto, Meiko, kaito, luka, Gakupo and mikuo started pointing to each other and blaming each other who actually started the argumentation

'_mikuo! You lost your purity to?!_' I sighted together with miki and gumi

"so, what are we goint to do now, we lost track of them" miki said

"so where are they next headed?" kaito asked

"how would I know?" I said

"you were listening efficiently so you must have heard their next destination" kaito and Gakupo said; once again a vain popped

"IF YOU DID NOT F**CKINGLY STARTED A M**THER F**CKING AGUMENTAION, I SHOULD HAVE HEARD THIERE F**CING CONVERSATION!" I exclaimed in great irritation

"still your fault…" kaito said mockingly

"OH YOU M**THER F**CKING SON OF A B-" before I could finfish my sentence miki and gumi pulled me over covering my mout using their hands

"m-miku, i-I know your mad, but please be care full of your words, kids are watching and hearing us" miki said

"imfs noms mf mfmmf!" I tiried to protest but it came out as muffles. Then finally both of the let go of me.

"anyway, any hints where they are going?" Meiko asked wiping some gooey melted ice cream off her hair

"_you deside"_

"_mou…come on, it's you time to have some fun"_

"_mov-"_

"mov?" I said unsure

"what's a 'mov' miku?" teto asked

"I don't know, you all gone crazy before I knew it there gone" I said thinking for a word 'mov'

"mov? Could it be… I GOT IT!" kaito exclaimed

" really? you taught something?" gumi said a _little _mockingly

"geez… give me some chance" kaito frowned and pouted-which I find it extremely cute;tell them and your dead,dead I tell you, want me to spell it for you D-E-A-D!

"yeah give this guy a chance to have some words of wisdom" Gakupo said

"hey!" kaito protested

"so what is that 'I got it' of yours that you are talking about?" luka said

"as I was saying, maybe they are going to the…movies…I guess" kaito said unsure

Of course! Mov means movies, it's a very romantic place, why did I not think of that

I mentally slapped myself

"yor a genius kaito!" I exclaimed and hug him

"I am? I-I mean I am a genius o-of course ahahahaha!" kaito started to laugh awkwardly

"you're _my _genius"

.

.

.

I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!

•

•

**Kaito's POV**

"you're _my _genius"

Did I hear that right? _Her _genius? Since when did she had a heart for me? Since 3rd grade I had a crush on her-miku but it seems that she never acknowledge me and I know she had a friend named akaito? I guess, she had a crush on him since 3rd grade. But when we stepped into high school, that akaito guy transferred school leaving miku a little heartbroken, and there I meet the members of the VOCALOID, the popular school band we raised up. A lot of people auditioned just to be popular or be close to miku. Miku is the school Queen, well the new Queen at that, the former Queen was Lily. She is some bratty slutty girl who wants all boys to look up for her enormous breast or firm ass or whatever floats in your boat. Lily hates miku to the guts since miku became the new queen, there was a time lily pushed miku into the pool, take note miku had some bad injury in her leg. She nearly drowned but good thing im there…

Lucky right?

Anyway, right now miku is discussing the plan that will happen inside the movie house

"Understood?" miku asked

" roger!" we said, then we got to our pairs, wo suppose to be miku is now dragging me to the movie house

"so, uh…miku, do you know what movie they are in?" I asked, then she stopped walking and faced me

"um…no…" she said and smiled goofily…honestly sometimes she can be a little idiot…

"let's just ask the clerk" I said

"nice idea" she smiled widely

•

When we arrive at the movie house we asked the girl in the ticket booth

"excuse me but, have you seen a couple with both blonde hair that came in this movie house?" miku asked

"yes, we do ma'am" the girl said

"oh, so what movie did they watch?" I asked, then the girl started to type something in her computer

"they bought a ticket in the movie 'Evil Saga' just fifteen minutes passed sir" she said

"evil saga eh?" miku took a glance at the poster of the movie

"it's about a story of 2 twins who got separated. The girl ruled the kingdom as princess and his brother as her servant-"

"way to go spoil it…" miku glared at me

"okay, okay ill stop" I took out my wallet out and grab some money and give it to the girl

"I'll get two please" the girl handed me some tickets

"enjoy" she said then I walk over miku who is staring at the poster with sparkly eyes

"wanna get something before we get inside the movie house?" I asked, then she turn her head to me with a confused look, I waved the 2 tickets infront of her, her eyes grew wider and she hugged me thightly

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Let's buy some popcorns and sodad and lollipops and chocolates and… ice creams!~" miku squealed as she let go and hold my hand and started to pull me to the food booth near by

_Maybe a simple movie won't hurt…just a movie…_

•

•

**Len's POV**

Rin is snuggling against me as she fight the tears bursting

"_Allen, I want you to kill the princesses of green! I want her lost for good!_" the girl in the movie commanded

"_as you wish lady Rillane…_" allen-rillane/the princess's brother bowed down and stood up and head to the door

"w-w-why must rillane be so cruel…" rin said as she started sniffling in my shirt's sleeves

"it's a part of the script…hey don't frown, it does not fit your adorable face" I said, then rin look up with some tint of pink in her face, I wipe some tears off her big bright eyes.

_Click!_

I heard a camera snap, I look around and spotted no one, so I just shrug it off

•

"_NO! ALLEN DON'T DO IT!" __Rillane shouted as she hug the servant clothes of her brother_

"_Rillane… promise me to stay alive…" __allen said wiping some tears off her sister's face_

"_N-NO! allen d-d-don't leave, ill face them m-myself, you're the one that should be running, I am suppose to be the one to be punished! Please allen stay alive and change back to your clothes!__" Rillane said as tears overflowed her face_

"_no rillane, I am your loyal servant, I would do everything to save you…my princess. And milady, they won't recognize it, were twins__" allen stood up and faced the castle doors, he pulled his small ponytail off making it drop to his shoulders like her sisters hair_

"_ALLEN! A-AS YOUR PRINCESS I COMMAND YOU TO CHANGE BACK AND RUN AWAY!" __Rillane sobbed as she pulled the hem of her gown that his brother is wearing_

"_**KILL THE PRINCESS!"**_

"_**KILL THE WICKED PRINCESS!"**_

"_**SHE DESERVED TO DIE AFTER WHAT SHE HAVE DONE!"**_

_People started to bang open the castle doors._

"_Rillane, go!"_

"_NO! I WON'T LEVE YOU!"_

"_Rillane…"_

_**BANG!**_

_The castle doors started to fall down loudly making a loud noise and making the place all foggy_

"_ALLEN!__" Rillane plead_

"_Rillane go!" __allen helped his sister stood up and gave her the last hug_

"_Allen…please!" Rillane plead once more as tears flooded more_

"_**NOW YOU CRUEL PRINCESS! SURRENDER YOURSELF**__" __a knight in red armour was showed_

"_ALLEN!"__ Rillane plead for the last time_

"_rillane, go!__" allen commanded_

"_NO! I WONT!__" Rillane stayed and protested stubbornly_

"_RILLANE GO! NOW! GO!" allen let go of her sister and quickly pushed her to their secret exit of the castle shutting it close_

"_**NOW CRUEL PRINCESS! SURRENDER!**__" __the knight pointed her sharp sword in the throat of the said 'princess'_

"_I will…__" the said 'princess' bowed her head as the knight hand cuffs the princess's hands behind her back_

Rin snuggled into my arms as she cried in to my chest, it's true its dramatic but, I just can't bring myself cry infront of rin, it feels like im like Allen in the movie and rin as Rillane… I just can't bare see her crying. I carefully wrap my arms around her

"shhh… now now… don't cry… my princess" I said comforting her

_Click!_

_Click!_

_Click!_

I heard more clicking sound of the camera

'_is there a stalker or im just paranoid_' I taught

Then I saw a hair colour of blue and teal… kaito…and miku? I rub my eyes and saw nothing… im just paranoid…

•

_As the red knight walked up to the stage together with the 'princess', she position his head in the guillotine._

"_**any last words…RILLANE?" **__the red knight said with lots of disgust in her words_

_The princess just stayed quiet…_

_A peasant wore a black pants and white top with a black rice cloak covering her bright yellow hair_

"_**3"**_

_The peasant find every way to get through the thick crowd_

"_**2"**_

_Tears rolled down as the peasant reached for the princess at the guillotine_

"_**1"**_

_the guillotine's blade rolled down, the peasant removes the rice cloak and reached for her hand as if she would save her brother, her brother mouthed thank you and smiled…_

"_ALLEN!"_

As the guillotine's blade rolled down slicing the head of allen, rin hugged me tightly as she queeked in the sound, I can feel the tears that fall to my shoulder rolling to my shirt

"r-rin, it'a over now…" she lift her head up making her facing me, her big cerulean eyes became puffy and red but still shimmered with tears. She looked like a lost little girl, a lost little girl at that…

"l-l-l-len…y-y-y-you wont leave m-me r-right?" rin asked out of the blue

"never, I would never leave m princess… I won let that happen to you…" I said as if I'm confessing my love to her.

I don't know but, I slowly leaned forward making our lips nearly touching, I can feel rin tense but she relaxed quickly, her breathing is shallow her eyes closed, I lean a little more closer making an extremely small gap between our lips grew smaller…smaller…smaller…

.

.

.

.

_CLICK!_

**Tee hee!~ I updated!~**

**Cheesy right (no) anyway, I hope you enjoy it, don't forget to review!~**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Тнєя γσu наvє the 4th cнapтєя!

Нσpє γσu єηjσγ мγ sтσяγ!

Dσηт fσяgєт тσ яєvιєω


	5. Home we go!

**HELOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OUT THERE!~**

**Tee Haha~ well im back and im here to update**

**I read a lot of fics today and most of them is miku is some kind of antagonist in the stoy~**

**So many anti hatsune fans…**

**Even so, ill start now, chop chop!~**

•

**The Mystery Transfer Student**

** Chapter 5: Home we go!**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

**Len's POV**

_D-DAMN THOSE PEOPLES!_

I quickly pulled away, rin's eyes opened while she semi-pouted and frowned

"what's the matter len?" she asked

"n-nothing…" I said eyeing every corners of the movie house, the lights is now open since the movie is done.

"it can't be nothing, something is been bothering you since the middle of the movie started" rin said as she also looked around

"n-no, never mind we should just go" I explained, I stood up carrying some shopping bags that rin brought in the plush toy awhile ago. Rin followed as we exited the movie house.

.

.

.

.

.

"oof!"

"uwaa…!~"

Suddenly I turn around and I found miku and rin both on the floor

"i-itai!" miku whined as she rub her back

"owiie…" rin said holding her forehead

"geez… whach were your go-rin?" miku quickly stood up

"ah! Miku-chii!" rin jumped and hugged miku

"miku-chii I taught we lost you~" rin hugged miku tighter making miku's face became purple

"r-rin you need to let go of miku before we losse her for good" I said helping miku off rin's steel arms

"oh my gosh im so sorry!~" rin quickly ler go of miku, miku took a deep breath and fixed her composure

"Miku!"

"miku-chan!"

"miiiiiiiiiiiii-kuuuuuuuuuuuu!~"

"heeeyya!"

I turn around and found all the people in the band.

"miku have you took 'it_'_?!" Gakupo shouted

"it?" I asked, then all of them froze except for me and rin

"o-oh! D-did I mean 'it'? I—I was about to ask if she and kaito enjoyed the movie" Gakupo said

***WHACK!***

All the girls hit Gakupo in the face or head

"you made it more obvious!" teto scowled

"way to go Gakupo" kaito said

I was hearing their argumentation about pictures, movies, and being obvious… I don't get the whole story. Then I feel a soft tug in my sleeves, I turn to see rin tugging my sleeves

"what is it?" I ask then rin motioned me to get down, I did as what she said

"I forgot to tell you, miku and kaito and the others are in the movie house watching the evil saga as well…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_WHAT THE HELL!_

•

•

**Rin's POV**

I shouldn't told len about miku and the other's presence inside the movie house. Right now the others are arguing while len is fuming red red with embarrassment and anger together in one face. How can I tell everything, first thing first, when me and len are inside the movie house, I felt a strong scent of miku, not a dog that would smell a hotdog inside the hotdog bun, but I smell a scent of a leek which is said to be miku, while the other one scent like a … ice cream which it said to be kaito, as the movie goes on I scent teto, which is her French bread smell, Meiko, her sake smell, Gakupo, as well egg plant? Mikuo as a scent of leek, gumi as carrots while… luka as her tuna (that rhymes) and miki and her cherries. Call me weird but they have a strong smell, which my mother said un normal of me because she don't smell anything.

Back to the current… len is now gritting his teeth making an awful sound

"mi…ku…kaito…" len said demonically, they stopped arguing and turned stiff, miku and kaito stiffly turn their attention to len and slowly gulped down swallowing their own salvias (disgusting right?)

"y-yeah?" both of them said in great terror

"were you, inside the movie house…" len said demonically

'_w-whaaa~ t-t- creepy!_'

"m-mh!" miku and kaito answered quickly with a curt nod

"were you taking some pictures?" len said lowly

"n-n-n-no, w-we don't c-cameras are not allowed inside the movie house!" miku said, then I eyed a small camera which miku thrown behind her landing towards miki's feet

"oh, my shoe laces are untied" miki said, then she bend down and grab the super small camera and fake tied her laces.

"there" miki said proudly

'_should I say it to len? Nah… he would be mad_'

I sighted a little then I remember the plush toys I bought…this can break the tension

"o-oh I remember I brought you guys some gifts~" I cheered as get the paper bags, len flinched and turned more redder as we made a swift skin contact

'_what's with that?mh~ never mind_' I shrug it off as I got the paper bags, I heard len sighted and his back to normal '_phew..safe call_'

"miku-chii I got this for you!~" I grab the plushie with a leek, miku looked up then her horrid face turned bright as she hug me, then the others surrounded me

"gumi…" I said as I take put the bunny carrot, she squeeled

"sweeet!~thanks rinny-bear!" gumi said giving me a small hug

•

After I gave all of them the plushie, len cooled down, we were about to get my bag in the baggage conter; my phone started ringing:

"_rin-chan! Rin-chan! Incoming call!"_

I took out my phone and answered it:

"hello, rin speaking" I said

"rinny dear! Were worried sick, where are you?" my mother said in the other lane

"oh, mother, I'm fine, im with my friends in the mall." I answered

"friends? Wow, im so proud of you! You gain some friends! Tell them to come over! What mall are you ill send you our driver" my mother said cheerfully

"i-ill try…um were in the local mall near to the school. Um, ill try to invite them" I said answering her questions, then I heard mother tell father about my new friends.

"a-okay, well be waiting ill send al to drive you home, by sweetie, see you!~"

"alright, bye" then we both hang up

"who was that rin?" miku asked

"my mother called and, well… she's asking you if you can drop by a bit and have some c-"

"HEY GUYS! RIN'S MOTHER IS ASKING US TO COME TO THIERS!" miku cheered the others looked at her as if she's joking

"well then, let's get rin's things and zoom zoom we go!" gumi cheered

"YEAH!" the others cheered along, they run to the baggage counter leaving me and len

"are you sure with it? You know how much trouble the can cause" len said

"n-no my mother always knows best so don't worry about it" I said fanning with my hand.

•

We walk outside the mall and waited Al in the near mall entrance.

"so rinny, what does your family look likes?" luka asked

"well…my mother have the same blonde hair as mine, hers reach her mid-back, she is tall and had a pair of hazel brown eyes**(A/N: I just made up rin's parents)**, there my father, he has a black jet hair and a pair of dark green eyes. I don't know where I got my eye color through; anyway, I have 3 siblings, well 2 older twin siblings, they don't look like twin, Ren had a mother's blonde hair and father's dark green eyes while Rei had father's jet black hair and mother's hazel eyes" I explained

"your hair came from your mother… true, where did you got your aquamarine eyes?" mikuo poundered

"maybe you are special in your family" miku said

"or could it be… your mother had another man?" teto said

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah… far from reality" all of them said

'_now that I think about it, my mothert old me I'm different from the others…she said don't worry_'

I cut out of my taught when I felt a tap on miki.

"do you know that big guy? Hes coming to our direction" miki whispered pointing to a familiar brown haired guy.

"ah! big al!~" I cheered as I run over him

"Good Evening Lady Kanata"

"rin! I told you to call me rin~" I said, then al smiled sheepely

"sorry, it's a habit, anyway, are they your friends?" al said pointing to the Vocaloid

"mh! The teal girl is miku, the red haired girl is miki, the red spiral haired girl is teto, the green haired is gumi, the pink haired lady is luka then the brunette is Meiko. Now to the boys, the blonde guy is len, the teal haired guy is mikuo, miku's brother, the blue one is kaito and the purple haired guy is Gakupo." I said pointing one by one

"oh, nice to meet you, my name is big al, call me Al, thank you for taking good care of lady Ka- rin, lady rin" al said bowing down. I playfully glared at him.

"nice to meet ya too! So are you rin's father?" gumi asked, ten big al chuckled

"no miss gumi, im the head personal driver of the Kanata family." Big al smiled

"personal…" kaito trailed off

"driver…" Gakupo said awed

"of the…"mikuo said

"Kanata…" len said in awful state of shock

"FAMILY?!" all of them then shouted while their mouth wide open

"yes, big al is the head" I explained with a little giggles coming out of my mouth

"it's been a long time, so shall we now go?" al asked

"yes please~" I said cheerfully, I step aside as Al open the door of the black limo. I went inside the limo waithing for the others to hop in too.

"coming in?" al asked them, then they snap out of ther trance and stumbled inside, I told them to give them my thing so al.

"this will be a long ride~" I said cheerfully as al hop in and start the engine

"ready?" al said

"yeah!~" I cheered then the vehicle started to move

•

•

**?POV**

"_sir they are heading to the south part of town"_

"_don't let them get away!"_

"_y-yes sir!"_

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Тнєя γσu наvє the 5th cнapтєя!

Нσpє γσu єηjσγ мγ sтσяγ!

Dσηт fσяgєт тσ яєvιєω


	6. Off to see the Kanata Family!

**Tee hee!~ I've been updating recently nee…!~**

**But then… when my semestral break is over…goodbye good days, goodbye fanfiction, goodbye internet, goodbye computer, goodbye stories, goodbye my precious read and type time goodbye f- cut the crap! Im here to tell a story not to tell a stupit crap story of my semestral break~**

**Anyway, thank you for the updates, it's very taught full of you to waste your time just to type something, but still! Thank you~**

**So off we go to my crappy story!~**

•

•

**The Mystery Transfer Student**

**Chapter 6: Off to see the Kanata Family!**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

**Normal POV:**

A black limousine is heading to the south part of the town, few big houses are now found around the corners. They enter a wide villa wherein a fountain can be spotted, and behind that fountain, a large marble white mansion stood bright and mighty. Golden yellow lights erupted from the windows as if it is a set of bright stars shined shimmered in the pitch black skies. Different kind of trees surrounded the way towards the large estate. The water at the fountain illuminated the golden light. It was like a fairy tale that everyone or anyone would dream to have.

The six girls and the four boys stared mouths wide open and looks inside their eyes as if their eyes are making jokes of their vision. As the car parked in front of the large marbled stairs and above that a large marble door meets their path. One of the house butlers opened the car door where the successor of the mansion; Rin Kanata- a girl with a shiny golden blonde hair that reach nearly her hips, tied in a neat half ponytail using her trade mark white bow, four hairpins was placed in each side of her face; to prevent hair falling to her face. She stepped out of the car gracefully and thanked the butler and the driver as a sign of respect. She stood up next to the car waiting for her new found friends.

"good evening guest" the butler said opening the door and welcomed her friend with a warm welcoming smile

"h…i…" her friends said still awed. Rin peeked at the side of the door giving them her cute pout.

"geez…you don't need to go all shy now, let's go!" rin said brightly, the stars above shined and twinkled brightly the water fountain glowed as if there are glitters in there. She grab the wrist of the nearest person inside of the limo, who we could say Len Kagamine, was pulled out of the limousine making him feel the fresh and cold wind that signals winter is going to fall any sooner or later, len is still in state of shock absorbing and admiring everything around him, accepting the truth that their-his- new found friend live in a castle-like place.

When everyone is out of the limo, the limousine drove off going to the garage. They looked around admiring everything they see. The large doors opened revealing 2 adult persons.

"Welcome back Rin, and welcome rin's friends" a tall woman greeted with a some smile plastered in her face

"let's all head inside before you all get cold" a man said kindly, also smiled softly.

"good evening Father, Mother" rin said smiling softly. Rin skipped to the entrance stairs dragging len and the others cheerily.

She stopped track infront of the large marbled door. Two doorman opened the door and bowed down giving respect to the heir

"welcome back miss rin, and welcome guests" the two doors man welcomed us warmly

"yes welcome indeed" rin said with the same soft smile that her mother gave them. When they stepped inside, they were greeted by a large crystal chandelier and two grand stair case with a velvet carpet, one located at the right and other in the left, it leads you to the second floor of the estate.

Rin and the others walked upstairs seeing a well organized living room, there are lots of big windows with some velvet curtains draped over, and there is again another crystal chandelier at the centre. It was everything you dreamed of.

two people sat by the elegant looking couch, sipping some jasmine tea in some fancy china tea cups.

"oh welcome my dears! Please take a sit" the woman offered a seat for them, all of them sit as they said, stiffly and securely, rin plopped herself between her mother and father.

"thank you for taking care of our daughter, even so she is very stubborn, shy and cry baby at times. I'm really great full that she found such friends" her mother said

"i-it's nothing big Ms. Kanata " all of them said wearily as if securing their proper grammar, posture and composure. Rin's parents chuckled, which made all the Vocaloid turn very VERY stiff. '_did we said something wrong?_'

"please drop the formality, they won't bite" rin's father chuckled

"yes, don't be shy, and please, cut the honorofics…maybe ill start with an introduction~" rin's mother smiled at rin and together they giggled

"well, my name is Sofia Vi. Kanata, rin's mother, you can call me mother, Sofia, or whatever floats in your minds, call me whatever you liked!~" Sofia cheered as if around rin's age

"well then to be fair, I'm Christian Vi. Kanata, rin's father, as what my wife said, call me Father or anything you liked" Christian said cuddling his wife

"now it's your turn to introduces yourself!~" sofia cheered, then all of the Vocaloid looked hesitantly, except for teto who grinned cheerfully

"ill start first! My name is Teto Kasane, my favourite food is French bread!" teto said bowing and smiled hyperly

"my turn! I'm Gumi Megapoid, I live eating carrots~" gumi said cheerfully matching teto's hyperness

"nice meeting you, im Miku Hatsune, the teal haired boy is my brother, Mikuo Hatsune, we both love leeks!" miku said

" im Miki Hayashi, im found in the fruit cherries" miki said a little shyly

"Meiko Sakine, sake is my treasure" Meiko grinned

"pleasure meeting you, im Luka Megurine, I love eating any sea food but tuna is the best" luka smiled softly

"Mommy, Daddy, i'm Kaito Shion, ice cream is the best!" kaito said broadly, Sofia and Christian chuckled as kaito use 'mommy 'and 'daddy' just they both said

"Gakupo Kamui, I like eggplants and I do training using the katana" Gakupo said a little formally

"Len Kagamine, I eat the fruit banana…" len said a little awkwardly

"len… you looked like rin in male version, how nice" Sofia said eyeing len

"MOM! Have you seen the remote in my- oh! Hi Rinny-bear!" a certain blonde guy and green eyes rushed over an hugged his little sister

"hi Ren, How are you?" rin asked as she gave a small kiss on his brothers cheeks.

"im fine, anyway, your friends?" Ren said pointing to the vocaloids

"yeah" rin said cheerfully

"nice, thanks for taking good care of rinny-bear" ren grinned

"Oi! Ren where are you?" a male voice called out

"Ah! Rei, I'm in the living room!" Ren shouted back. Then a couple of minutes, a black haired appeared

"Rin's back, and with a group of friends" ren said, rei smirked a little and rushed over ren

"Rei-Chan!" rin cheered and hugged rei and gave him a kiss on the cheeks

"welcome back rinny-boo! And welcome dear guest" rei said as he hug rin back

"Rei, Ren, why won't you join us here~" sofia said inviting the boys in the conversation

"ill sit next to rinny-Bear!" ren said

"aww… I wanna sit beside rinny-Boo!" rei protested back

"ill just sit between you" rin said as she sit between the twins

"hehehe… sorry, ren and rei always fight over rin, both of them are over protective when it comes to rin" christian said

"hey!" the twins protested, just then the grand bell started to ring eight times. Signalling that dinner is served

"my time runs fast when you're having fun" sofia said with a soft giggle

"Mr. and Ms. Kanata, dinner is served" one butler said

"alright, we will be there" sofia said sweetly dismissing the butler

"you heard him, dinner is serve, why won't you stay for awhile and have some dinner before you all go" Christian said standing up and offered the one hand to sofia, sofia stood up taking Christian's hand and together they walked to the dining area. Ren and Rei stood up and they did the same, they offered one hand to rin, rin giggle and took ren's right hand and rei's left hand, and elegantly she stood up.

"tee hee~ let's go!" rin said cheerfully.

•

•

**Len's POV**

I watch rin as she walked away together with her two brothers. We all sighted as we slouch our body.

"never expect her to be THIS rich!" gumi and teto said

"mommy and daddy are so nice, I wanna tell them in rin's boyfriend!" kaito said, miku flinched, frowned and hit kaito in the head

"J-JERK! I- I won't let someone touch our little innocent rin!" miku crosses her arms and pouted with a little pink tinted in her face.

"you know what len…" Meiko said

"yeah?" I asked

"you fit in this family because of your features" Meiko said

"yeah, except with your blue eyes of course" luka pointed out

"hmn… try to think of it, len and rin would be mistaken as twins" Gakupo said while the others nodded

"just swipe the grumpy 'ol you, and you would surely passes as a Kanata member!" miki said

"what is that 'grumpy 'ol you' suppose to mean read head?!" I protested

"first miki is right, and second don't call her red head because teto's hair is also red!" gumi said

"hey it's not just red, it's dark Fuchia!F-U-C-H-I-A!" teto said touching her drill like twintails

"it's still a part of the red family!" gumi protested back.

I ignored their protest and look around… wait… where's the dining area?!

I started to panic as I found out we were left at the living room without any trails of way.

"uh guys…what if I said we are lost on this freaking large house and no idea where the dining hall is located" I said frantically looking around

"…"

They kept quiet and stopped their useless arguments and their faces pale.

"were…"

"lost?" gumi and teto said almost breaking into tears

"h-hey don't cry were just left behind!" Gakupo said cheering up his cousin-gumi

"hey, vocaloids-was it? Let's get going" the blonde hair twin said… was it Rei? Or what it Ren?

We all quieted down as we head one of the twin's said (okay I admit, I was not listening to rin when she explained what her family looked like!)

"come on guys!~" rin then peeked at the door with a great smile on her face.

We stayed quiet as rin and the blonde twin lost our sight… so there's where the dining area is located…

We can actually have some visible sweat drop on top of our fore head if we were an anime… so…so…embarrassing

"s-so, let's go?" gumi stood up and fixed her composure

"y-yeah.." we all said awkwardly

•

So right now, we are standing infront of another large marble door. No one of us had the courage to hold the golden door knob... no one dares…

"so, let's go?" miku asked

"yeah" all of them nodded

"len, go open the door" miku commanded

I told you no one had the courage to open the door… no…one…dare…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHY ME?!"

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Тнєя γσu наvє the 6th cнapтєя!

Нσpє γσu єηjσγ мγ sтσяγ!

Dσηт fσяgєт тσ яєvιєω


	7. dinner with the Kanata Family!

**Tee hee he- me and my idiotic giggles!**

**Thank you for the people who reviewed~ im really glad to see that you enjoyed my story~**

**Before we start I will clarify something. Rin and len are NOT twins, I repeat they are NOT twins or either related to each other. Just friend… sorry for the big confusion!~ **

**Anyway, go! Go! We go!**

•

•

**The Mystery Transfer Student**

**Chapter 7: Off to have dinner with the Kanata Family!**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

**Teto's POV:**

FuFuFu! I guess you know me! Yes, I am Teto Kasane, THE Teto Kasane…hehehe, I just add the word 'the' in my name…

Anyhow, right now all of us staring intently at len as he hesitantly grab the golden door knob.

'_just open the damn door!_' I mentally yelled at len

"well this is it…" len gulped, he hold the golden door knob, he then he slowly pulled it making the door open with ease. When the door is now wide open all of us jaw dropped almost breaking the shining floor.

"I-IT"S HUGE!" I then shouted out loud making all of them turn their heads to me( and thank goodness the kanata's didn't heard me-I am referring to the Kanata family thank you very much-)

"sorry" I said with a sheepish grin

Who wouldn't shout like me when you enter a very large dining area…LARGE I tell you~ L-A-R-G-E! rin's dining area is my whole house! It super duper large! Want me to tell how it look like? Yea sure, it has along table wherein TWENTY FIVE OR MORE people can fit in it! Breathtaking right? Wait that's not all, a big crystal chandelier dangling at the centre of the dining area, then there are lots of windows too, but in the bad part, it's kinda covered of some dark blue velvet curtains with some short styled yellow-gold velvet curtains giving life to the plain'ol drapes. Then there are two doors, one in the right and one in the left, curiosity will surely eat you when you see those tempting doors! Next, there is also a fire place with some photos of the family on top. Last stop, the table, there is a white satin table cloth with some nice designs embroiders on the edge, there is also some flowers, lighted candles-scented candles at that, there are alos some properly fold table napkins, then there are plates, shiny food utensils, and some glasses, it also have some cupcake stands, you know what the best part of all? Of course you do! The best part is that… they have a basket of FRENCH BREADS! Sweet right?! Yeah for me…

Anyway before I started drooling over my babies, we entered the dining area as mommy sofia, daddy Christian (yes im using what they said) rin and the twins, welcomed us. About daddy Christian told us that the twins are over protective when it comes to rin? It's so true! Know why? Rin is sat between rei and ren, the twins quickly glared at each other as they both grab rin's hands, rin…only gave a curt smile

'_talk about OVER protective brothers_' I taught.

We head to the table and sat down **(sitting arrangements-left side of the table: Gakupo, luka, Meiko, kaito, miku, mikuo, gumi, teto, len. Right side of the table- Sofia, Christian, Rei, Rin, Ren) **sofia then gave rin a small bell on a yellow satin pillow.

"mind ringing the bell rin." Sofia handed it to Christian, then Christian handed it to Rei, then Rei handed it to rin. Ren and rei let go of rin's hands as rin receives the silver bell, she raise the bell and softly shook it three times producing a refreshing _Ding_! From the bell. Rin placed the bell back to the pillow and passed it back to sofia.

'_what's that for?_' I asked myself

After a moment of asking myself the left door opened reviling some butlers** (anyone noticed that there are no maids mentioned in the story? XD) **entered the room carrying some plates in their arms, others have some wines or water pitchers on their hands.

"s-sugoi~" I heard miku muttered

"sugoi indeed!~" Meiko and luka nodded in approval. The butlers placed the plates in the centre and removed the silver cover of the plate revealing some food: rice, lobster on top of an ice shred, tempuras, and some steaks.

We distribute the food properly

"itadakimasu!" we all said in proper unison. When I was about to grab some chopsticks, I notices something very important… there are no chopsticks! I stared at the different sizes of the spoons, forks and even knives! I took a glance at miku and others, they are also having some difficulties looking at the spoon or fork that they will use, except for len, Meiko and luka. The fluently used the proper spoon and fork. I turn my head to len and poked his shoulder; len turned his attention to me

"what spoon are you going to use?" I asked whisperingly

"the one that is a little thin looking and had a little bit of a long handle" after len told me all of those stuffs, he turned his attention back to his food, I turn back to my spoons and saw three different types of spoon

'_w-what is this thing?!_' I started to panic

"teto dear, are you not enjoying the food?" sofia asked

"n-n-no ms. Kan- I mean mommy, the food looks delicious!" I stated hiding my uncomfortability (**is that even a word?)**

"are you sure my dear, you looked so troubled" sofia said, then rin placed her finished spoon and fork at one side and drank the water, she wiped her lips using the cloth napkin. After she wipe her mouth she smiled at me, then turn her attention to her mom

"mommy, I guess they are having trouble with the utensils. They rather use chopstick than to use some foreign stencils" rin explained to her mom.

'_thank you rin! You're a life saver!_'

Sofia then giggled "of course! Why you guys didn't told me earlier, I'm super sorry! Rihito, why won't you give our guest some chopsticks." Sofia said to the butler nearby

" sofia" rihito guy bowed as he entered the left door, then after some couple seconds the rihito butler came out with some silver tray. He cameover us and gave us some chopstick. He handed me a black chopstick with a silver flower on top. Cute right?

Finally I started eating… '_fuck this is good!'_

•

•

**Rin's POV**

So right now I'm inside the dining area with mommy, daddy, rei and ren. I sat uncomfortably between my onii-chans. The two have some very thick aura around them. I just shrug it off as I observe my friends happily chatting and eating.

'_I guess there are chances that I don't actually belong to this world… what is my existence for anyway?_' I ask myself and look down to my lap and grasp the hem of my skirt uncomfortably.

"are you okay rin? Your shaking" the twins asked

"a-ah! o-oh y-yes im fine!" I blushed with embarrassment and surprise

"you sure rinny-boo? You looked so troubled" Rei said snaking his fingers too mine, and of course, rei sensed that rei is holding my hand. Ren then did the same, he snaked his hand in my hand making it intertwined. I just sighted at this time

"geez…you look so down, if you became sad we will to" ren and rei said resting their heads in my shoulder.

"rei-chan, ren-chan, ill be in the garden first to have some….fresh air" rei and ren then lift their head form my shoulder and removed their hand in my hands. They both looked at me worriedly. I stood up slowly not daring to draw some attentions. I then quietly and quickly rushed to the door and slowly closed it. Then I started to run downstairs then to the garden.

'_maybe I just need torefresh my mind… yeah, refresh my mind… you can get over it rin…_'

•

•

**Len's POV**

All of us are now heading to the front door, I placed my hand in my pocket then touched something paper-like. I pulled it out and check what it is:

"_len! Come here!"_

"_the lady said I can't buy it only one, she said I need to by it both"_

"_yay~ thank you!~"_

My eyes widen in realization, '_I haven't gave rin the kea chain!_' I then stopped and looked around and spotted no rin.

'_Wait, rin was eating with us just awhile ago?_' I then asked the nearest person; which is one of the twins, the blonde twin –I told you I am not listening while rin was discussing her family members-

"um…" I said remembering this name

"Ren" ren twin said

"so…um… ren, have you seen rin anywhere?" I asked

"rinny-bear? Yeah, why any problem?" ren said with a judgemental voice

"well…I was about to give her something" I said uncomfortably

"well… do you mind telling us the details?" the black haired twin said- which I suppose to be 'Rei'

"w-well, she made me buy a key chain but I forgot to give it to her" I said showing the twins the paper bag with the key chain inside.

"well then… she's in the garden." The twins said

"go straight ahead, then when you see a glassed door in the left side go push it, there you will see a long hallway, when you reach the end of the long hallway you will see a white door located at the right side, try opening it and there you will see the garden" ren said wile motioning his fingers.

"straight, hall, left glass door, long hallway, right white door. Got it!" I was about to run but then I felt a pair of hands grab my wrist.

"don't you dare lay a finger on rin, got it!" a pair of voice said demonically

"i-I get it" I said . then they finally let go and I started to run to the direction

'_lay a finger on rin? Not a million years._' I taught as I spotted a glassed door. I pushed it open and saw along hallway, there are lots of pictures hanged on it. As I walked to the long hallway there are some pictures where mr. and mrs. Kanata was married, kissed in their wedding day, picture of pregnant mrs. Kanata, then the pictures of the twins when they were babies, picture of the twin's first step, first school, first smile, then there was a picture of the whole family of four. The next picture was rin as a toddler, rin with her brothers, then rin with a violin which I presume in a age of six or seven, then there is another picture of rin with a microphone in her hand, wearing some fancy looking dress in a stage-er… I mean theatre. Then there is rin which I presume in a age of twelve or thirteen, she is sitting infront of the piano, then the next picture of rin in some ballet costume and ballet points with her twin brothers, there is also a picture of rin in a very elegant and nice looking gown and his brothers in some tuxedoes. Then the last picture was a family picture of five… Sofia, Christian, Ren and Rei then Rin. '_how come mrs. Kanata has no picture of rin in her womb?´_ asked myself

"maybe they are busy and forgot to hang or take a picture" I muttered to myself

•

When I arrive infont of another large door, I slowly opened the door. I then heard a soft voice

_Tooi mukashi ni ano hito ga itta  
"Kimi wa tokubetsu na ningyou" da to  
Odori utai kare ni homerareru you ni  
Ima mo utatteru zutto_

I slowly stepped inside the large garden as the soft voice swayed with the breez, the lights dimly glowed

_Kare ga me o samasa nakute mo utaou_

_Watashi wa naze umareta no deshou_  
_Tada eien ni utai tsudzukeru_

_Itsuka wa nemuri tsuki_  
_Ano hito no iru suteki na basho e_  
_Negai wa kanawanai_  
_Hitori utai ikite kowarete..._

_Toki ga nagarete_

As I walk closer to the source of voice, the fireflies started glowing as if stars were about to fall, the fireflies circled the whole garden, butterflies also started to fly. I can hear some riffles of water.

_Uta mo wasurete  
Ano hito nemuru basho e to isogu  
Hibi wareta karada o hikizuri nagara  
Nando koronde mo_

_Umi no mieru basho ni hana o soe_  
_Saa nemurasete_  
_Ano hito to tomo ni_

I grew closer to the source of voice, I hid by some large tree and saw a girl with a long blonde hair sitting by a white swing near a small fountain and small riverbank, she have a yellow and black butterfly on her index finger. A yellow rose on the side of her ear, butterflies and fireflies dances around her and the trees dances with the soft breeze of the wind, as if she is controlling everything around her.

"Negai o kanae mash-" as I draw closer to her I stepped on a twig making a cracking sound. She was starlet, and made her stop singing, all the butterflies and fireflies fled away, the dim lights turned more dim making the moon as our main light.

"D-Did I disturb something?" I asked her

"n-no nothing at all…" she said cheerfully

"so, what brought you here?" she asked

"I was about to give you something" I then pulled the small paper bag and hand it to her, she got the paper bag on my hands as she pulled out the key chains.

"I almost forgot about this" she then made out a small giggle making the wind blow softly.

"ill be going then, see you at school" I turned around and about to walk towards the door but a voice stopped me

"W-Wait!" I turned around facing rin

"it would be wasteful if I threw the other one away since I only need one, so can you have the other one?" she said handing me the black cat key chain

"i-I guess It's a sign of our friendship" she said with a soft smile, my heart falls to my stomach as she said '_friendship_'. I tried to shrug it off but I feel my heart is about to fall into million pieces for no reason.

'_w-why does my heart hurt so much?_' I turned around not making rin to see my hurt face.

"see you in school!~" rin said behind me

"yeah… see you" I said as I walk towards the door.

Before I shut the door, I saw a small soft smile plastered in rin's face.

'_what's wrong being __**'**just friends'__? it's fine that way… right?' _

**Hmn… as I say ill be updating late by now because ill be helping in the farm, and I have to fix my laptop and computer!~**

**TT^TT unyu~ ill miss this all!~**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Тнєя γσu наvє the 7th cнapтєя!

Нσpє γσu єηjσγ мγ sтσяγ!

Dσηт fσяgєт тσ яєvιєω


	8. Home Alone!

**I wont say much so… let's get going… shall we…nee?~**

**I repeat, rin and len are NOT twins in this story… coincidence maybe?**

•

•

**The Mystery Transfer Student**

**Chapter 7: Home alone**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

**Normal POV  
**it's another sunny Saturday morning, birds chirping wonderful tweets, the sun is up kids running in the park, some other teen are jogging around town having their morning exercise. Our lovely lady Rin Kanata had now woken up, she sat up, yawned and starches her arm, a morning smile plastered her just-woke-up face.

"mhh~ ah, Good Morning~" she said to herself, she took a glance at her yellow and orange alarm clock

"8:00 am? Tee Hee, a nice exercise may do~" she said cheerfully as ever. She move her comforter and swung her legs to the edge of the bed, she wore her orange fluffy slippers and slowly stood up, she walk over her large indoor closet and grab some workout clothes **(it depend on your imagination people in what clothes rin got)** shoes, and some towel, she stuffed it inside her orange bag and walked outside her room.

**-Kagamine household- 8:30am**

_**RING!  
RING!  
RING!  
RI- **_**WHACK!**

A certain blonde haired boy sat up groggily sat up glaring at the broken alarm clock

'_DAMN THIS FRIGGING ALARM CLOCK!_' he mentally shouted

"geez, len, that was the eighth alarm clock that you broke for this passed two weeks" a blonde girl leaned at the door fame of len hiding some chuckles

"shut it IA!" len protested

"whatever len. Why won't you join me in my morning exercise?" IA said grinning

"tch… what if I don't want to" len sad stubbornly

"hmn… ill burn your bananas infront of you _**ONE BY ONE**_" IA said with a smirk. Len's eyes widens in horror

"you… won't…dare…." Len said as he eye his sister as if she's only joking

"oh yes I'd dare…" IA smirked

"no you don't!" len protested

"you're on your own len, you can do whatever you want to do, I'm just going to do my job" IA waved her hand dismissingly as sa walk away

"MOOOOOOM! HAVE YOU SEEN THE DOZENT OF BANANAS AND MATCHSTICKS?!" IA shouted

"the bananas is at the fruit basket while the matchstick is in the second drawer form the right, dear" Mrs. Kagamine answered

"THANKS MOM!" IA thanked as she rushed down to the kitchen

"no problem sweetie, and don't for get to wake up your brother" Mrs. Kagamine said

"I will…~"

Len is now staring at his door frame with great horror.

"IA!" len hurriedly rushed out of his room and started looking for his sister

**-Hatsune Households- 8:40 am**

"hey mikuo! Wakey wakey!~" miku started to shook his brothers shoulder

"mhh… 5 more minutes…" mikuo muffled as he pushed the pillow on top of his head.

"yeah right… I guess we are going to do the hard way" miku grinned evilly. She slowly tipped toed to her bed and grab her teal colored pillow.

"fu fu fu… no more 5 minutes o-nii-tan!~" miku grinned evilly as she pushed her pillow into mikuo's pillow, she rode mikuo's back making him breath harder.

"W-WAHH! M-MI-KU…HA…HA… A-AIR! MIKU!" mikuo sat up gasping for air while miku rushed out of their room with some audible giggles.

"MIKU! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!~"

**-Kanata Estate-**

Rin skipped to the gym that is located at the ground floor. Still, her face was sunny as some butlers and estate personnel greeted her

"good morning miss rin"

"good morning lady rin"

"I wish you to have a pleasant Moring miss rin"

"miss rin, good moring"

The greetings goes on and on, she smiled and greeted back

•

As she entered the gym the twins ren and rei greeted her

"morning rinny!~" the twins said in perfect synchronize

"mou… you were first again~" rin playfully pouted

"hehe, don't worry rinny-bear, we waited for you" ren said as her drag her sister to the changing room

"yeah, how 'bout you place your bag in that room before we start" rei said pointing to the door nearby

"alright!~"

**-Kamui households-8:55am**

Gumi had a night at her cousin's house because her parents are off to somewhere I don't know. Anway, both gumi and Gakupo are sleeping soundly…what I mean by soundly…it means VERY SOUNDLY…

"yo kiddos! Wake up and bring your lazy butts over here!" gakuo-gakupo's sister started to bang and knock in gumi and gakupo's room

"mmh…coming…" the 2 said groggily

"mama made carrot soup and seafood stuff eggplant!" gakuo **(A/N: lol… Gakupo+Mikuo=Gakuo… lol *shot*) **said/yelled. The two immediately sat up and rushed down to the kitchen. Once the green haired girl and purple haired guy arrived infront of the kitchen door, they took a glance at each other, then started to chuckle

"oh…good morning gumi" Gakupo greeted

"mh! Good morning too" gumi smiled

"so you guys finally woke up" gakuo smirked as she leaned at the door frame

"yeah..." the two said

"geez… you guys will do anything just for your favorite food" gakuo sighted as the pair nodded

**-** **Hayashi**** households-9:00am**

Teto, luka, Meiko, and miki is now gathered in the kitchen eating their breakfast together with miki's sister: Akikoroid**(A/N: trust me Akikoroid-chan looks like miki… well in my POV…) **miki's parents

"so guys, how come you all came home late?" mrs. Hayashi asked

"ah…we visited rin's house" miki said

"it's not just a house miki…it's an estate" teto said munching on her French bread

"rin?" akikoroid asked

"rin is the newest member in the group" luka said

"yeah" Meiko said

"hmn…rin? Based on her name, she looked like she's some cute little girl" akikoroid pondered

"tch…yeah…little…" miki and teto playfully rolled their eyes

"what? Did I said something wrong?" akikoroid tilted her head sideways

"no, it's just that the rin that we are talking about is someone you can't imagine" miki said the others nodded

"what's the difference?" akikoroid asked

"well… it's kinda hard to explain" teto said

"hmn… mind giving some details?" mrs. Hayashi said

"well…"

**-Shion Household-**

" ah… another day to start with an ice cream" kaito stretched as he happily skipped down the stairs

"onii-tan! I forgot to tell you I had a sleep over yesterday and ate all of your ice cream!" my little brother nagaito said

"aww… that alright" kaito said absent mindedly

"ah! Thank you onii-tan" nagaito then rushed out of the house

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

•

•

**IA's POV**

Ahh what a fresh air to have some exercise in the morning together with my not-so-morning and I-will-sleep-till-someone-burn-or-do-something-to- my baby-bananas brother len. Surprise? No of course you wouldn't be, I was revealed by the part…well second part of this chapter… anyway right now im sitting under the tree having a water break after my jogging unlike my brother who just sat under the tree sleeping his life away.

Lazy…I know. I shook his shoulders receiving a groan

"mrhh… 5 more minutes…" he groan

"wake up shota!" I shouted, some people stopped their pace and took a glance at us and chuckled. Len immediate jolted up and fumed red

"how dare you!" len shouted

"whoa whoa calm down, I don't want to see my brother explode" I said jokingly then I think about the certain black limo that bought len home yesterday

"hey len, where are you and who are you with yesterday? Who own the limo?" I asked as I took a sip of my cool cold water

"ah yesterday? The vocaloids, rin's house and rin's limo" len said calmly

'_rin? I don't remember anyone that goes with the name rin in the vocaloids'_ I taught

"rin? There are only 9 of you in the band you, kaito, Gakupo, mikuo, miku, teto, gumi, luka and Meiko…whose rin?" I asked

"she's the new student, extremely smart, extremely good singer" len said

"she sing? What song did she sang? It must be very easy song that's why she was accepted" I said

"last night good night" len said. my jaw nearly dropped to the grass

'_really? Last night good night? That is one song that no one … well chosen people can sing! That new member of them must be verry good in singing' _i taught as I imagine a girl with a long blonde hair and pair of bright cerulean eye

"w-wow, she must not be a beginner" I said in-a-matter-of-fact way

"that what they all said" len said pulling his head phone and mp3 out

"wait! Can I pick you up at school on Monday, I wanna see everyone" I said giving him my superdupermegahyperirrisitable puppy eyes

"ugh! Okay, geez… act more of a sister" len rolled his eyes

"aww… so lenny-chiz is now acting mean and mighty to her onee-san that save his horrible childhood" I pouted I remember those days

_=Flashback=_

_It was 3:00 in the afternoon, len wondered around the preschool part of thee school as he waited for his sister_

"_mou… what is onee-tan taking so long?" len pouted as he played by himself at the sand box_

"_hey look! It's that little dimwit that made out art works wet" one boy said_

"_yea! You need to pay for it you brat!" the other boy said_

"_mh-hm! Your nothing but a pain in the eye! You're a spoiled child that has nothing to do but stay by sensei's side!" one little girl said as she walk closer and pulled len's hair_

"_waa! I-im so so sorry!" len plead pulling his hair back_

"_no! you must hurt too!" the boys started kicking some sand towards to the little boy_

"_HEY! YOU BRATS!" a little girl with a blonde hair and dark bluish-green eyes shouted as she run over the boy_

"_and who do you think are you?" the three said as they walk nearer to the girl_

"_DON'T COME NEAR ONEE-TAN! ONEE-TAN! ONEE-TAN! RUN!" the little boy shouted as he teary rubs his eyes_

"_NO! I won't let len-kun go by himself!" the little girl pushed the three out of her way as the three scrape their knees_

"_len-kun are you okay?" the girl kneeled in front of the crying little boy, wiping some tears and dirt on his face, clothes and hair_

"_I-IA n-Nee-tan are you okay? Nee-tan n-not hurt?" the little boy said as he hug the girl_

"_nee-tan is not hurt. Now now lennny, let's go home mama and papa is waiting for us" IA positioned herself for a piggy back. Len hopped on her sisters back,_

"_don't hurry lenny or else I will call sensei and the police to shoot you" the girl threatened as they the two of them walked away_

_=End=_

"w-well I never called for your help in the first place" len blushed as he looked away

I only smiled '_ah the same 'oll tsundere len, afraid to tell the truth. What if he would have a girlfriend? Would he leave me now?'_ I smiled bitterly

"o-oi! I was just joking!" len then hesitated

"I know…" I said as I pulled len in a hug

'_mama, papa? Will the future be good to me and…len?'_

•

•

**Rin's POV**

I finished my morning workout together with my brothers, I also finished breakfast, I also finished taking a bath… so now… I HAVE NOTHING TO DO!-ahem… anyway… I was lying on my bed, staring blankly at the chandelier that is hanging on the ceiling…as usual…

.

.

.

.

.

Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare….

I notice that the sun outside was now covered by the clouds and my lights turn dim

'_huh? Rihito-kun changed my lights yesterday morning… right?_' I ask myself as I stared to stand up and walk around my room hugging my black stuffed toy rabbit wondering about doing something

"what to do? what to do?" I sighted as I ended up lying on the floor/ carpet floor of my room, hugging my stuff toy tightly

"wahh!~" I pouted as I throw my bunny up in the air

Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock… Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…Ti-

The clock won't stop annoying me! I sat up as I glared at the clock on my room

'_way to go rin, glaring at the clock would be a GREAT help!_' I mentally shouted in my head

Hmn… maybe ill just go to the piano room or library or game room or maybe I'll take my pet Maltese shiro for a walk… hmn… yeah!  
I quickly stood up and rushed out of my room and rushed to Shiro's room.

•

I twist the know of the door and entered the room being greeted by Shiro.

"happy to see you too!~" I cheered as close the door and sat on the fluffy floor of the room. Shiro leaped in my lap and started to wag her tail excitedly

"tee hee!~ why won't you come with me to the park for a walk!~" I cheered as I receive a cute bark from her. I put her down back to the floor and she made a run to her mini closet. She pulled out a pink frilly dress together with a small ribbon and pink shoes.

"you want to wear this?" I pick up the fabric that she choose

"woof!~" shiro barked

"okie then" I then dress her up with the dress, tied two frilly pink hair accessory at the top of her ears and the shoes. She look so adorable in those clothes. i stood up and pick up a pink leash. I clip it at her collar and went outside if her room

"where you heading to rinny?" my two brothers asked

"I was taking shiro out for a walk" I said

"oh…. Can we come?" they both asked… the more the merrier

"sure, ill be waiting at the front door" I said as I walk down the grand staircase, I approach nearer to the door not until I saw an unfamiliar shadow by the woods

'_huh? What's that?_' I curiously step outside, the cold winds signifying that winter is coming to fall slapped me softly in my cheeks, I looked around looking for the unfamiliar shadow

"looking for me _sample 02?_ "

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Тнєя γσu наvє the 8thcнapтєя!

Нσpє γσu єηjσγ мγ sтσяγ!

Dσηт fσяgєт тσ яєvιєω


	9. Sample 02-spotted

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey there!  
it's been so long guys!**

**Belated merry Christmas and an early greetings for new year!**

**Sooooooooooo, let's go go go go!**

•

•

**The Mystery Transfer Student**

**Chapter 9: Sample 02: spotted**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

**Rin's POV**

I frantically look around for that moving bushes...could it be my hallucination? No! it cant be! I saw it move!  
"Looking for me _sample 02_?" an unknown guy landed in front of me with a stupid grin in his face

"s-sample 02? You must be mistaken! My name is Rin Kanata! You must had the wrong place" I said as my heart ber fasten it's speed

"no, I am in the right house facing the right girl that I am looking for" he made a small step getting nearer and nearer to me

"n-no you must be wrong! And who would give a name such as that?" I ask is I make my step bigger aiming that I can enter the mansion

"heh, why not find out…sample 02?" he shut the door making me flinch because of the contact of the closed door and my back

"n-no! im not allowed to g-" before I can finish my sentence he places a handkerchief in my mouth making me inhale a chemical making my vision blurry

"don't worry we will go there fast"

The last thing I see is his ear-to-ear grin as he place mi into a sack and there, everything became black.

•

•

**Len's POV**

IA and I finished as we walk back home

"so lenners, tell me about school, I wanted to hear you and your members- and oh! That rin girl you are telling me" she batted her eye lashes

"well schools fine like always, them well the members of the vocaloids? Not much of a news" I said as I sip a banana milk shake that IA gave me awhile ago

"and that rin girl?" she asked

"rin, well she's pretty, talented and well, two inch smaller than me and… uh… she's pretty similar to me, but she have a long hair, like yours but brighter colour…" I trailed off thinking more traits of rin

"wow, she can pass as our family member" IA giggled

"you can say that, and she belongs to a very wealthy family" I said

"that explains the limousine" IA pondered

"she's a sensitive and sometimes a cry baby, but she is fun to be with, Beautiful and every graceful move she do everything is like following her, as if she is some kind of goddess or something" I said then she stopped her steps, I turn my head to her

"is there a problem sis?" I asked, then she lift her head slowly revealing a . . . ear to ear grin…

"HOHOHO~ what's this? My little brother it telling me deep and wonderful words about a certain girl? What could this be?" she grinned

"d-don't get the wrong idea! I-I was just explain what she looks like! A-and besides! You ask for it!" I protested as I feel my face heat ups. Then IA gasp dramatically

"what now?!" I asked afraid of what she plan to say

"c-could it be!"

"could it be what?"

"could it be…"

"I said what?"  
"n-no it can't be!"

"w-what the hell! Finnish your sentence will you!"  
"no! i-it's too far from reality!" she continue to unfinsh her sentence

"JUST FINNSH YOUR FRIGGING SENTENCE!" I shouted irritated while I only receive a giggle

". . ." she stayed quiet

"now what?!" I protested, then she grinned widely

". . . in love . . ." she said

At this moment the time stopped- well my time stopped. As I slowly realized what she said.

"W-WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" I protested as my whole body tense and my face turn beet red

"hehehe!~ bull's eye!" she laugh as she flicked my fore head

"geez… in never knew you would take it serious! Hahaha!~" IA laughed.

"go on laugh all you can!" I looked away hiding my blush

"aw… come on!~" she then wrapped an arm around my shoulder

"b-be thank full you're my s-"

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

My cellphone started to ring. IA removed her arm around my shoulder as I grab my phone from my pocket

"Who is it?" IA asked, I looked at the address but it's a number

"it's a number" I said

"go answer it, it may be something important" she smiled, then I presses the answer button

"hello, len k-"  
"_Len! Len! Have you heard the news?!"_ a voice of a girl shouted in panic '_miku changed her number?'_

"miku? Is that y-"

"_I changed my number! So have you know the news?!"_

"uh… no, not unless you tell me" I teased

"_this is no time for joking Len Kagamine!" _miku shouted on the other line

"sorry… anyway what's the news?" I asked

"_R-Rin! S-she!" _miku stumbled on her words

"R-Rin? What happened to her?" I asked growing panic

"_R-Rin! S-She's Missing! Her brothers is now on Television! They said that Rin is missing just around this time!" _I can hear miku sob on the other line

'_w-wait?! Rin is missing?!'_

"So your telling me rin is missing by this time?"

"_Ugh! Watch T.V will you! Everybody is panicking because rin is missing!" _miku shouted

"w-wait tell me more about the-" I was about to finnish my sentence but miku hang up

"what's the matter?" IA asked

"s-She! She's Missing!" I said worriedly

"She? Whose She?" IA asked

"R-Rin! Rin is missing!" I frantically shouted

"Let's go to miku's place!" IA then dragged me to the Hatsune's house which is three blocks away from the park

' _Dear god rin! I hope your okay! '_

•

IA and I arrived infront of a teal house. IA then ringed the doorbell . . . we waited. . . we waited. . . we waited. . . we waited. . . then the door finally opened revealing a tall teal guy

"o-oh! IA! Len! What a sudden visit, please come in" mikuo then let us enter

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~"

I can hear a loud sob from upstairs

"a-ahahaha… well you see miku is kinda… well" mikuo rubbed his neck uneasily

"I heard that rin gone missing" I said a little gloomily

"ahahaha, I guess you heard it already. Well let's join the others upstairs" mikuo guided us upstairs

"others?" I asked

"well you see, the other vocaloids are here too" mikuo said

"I see, so this rin girl is really important" IA said

"Rin is somehow like a treasure in the group so... no doubt they will surely cry for it" mikuo said as he turn the knob revealing miku's room.

"MEI-CHAN! WHAT WILL WE DO?!" teto sobbed together with miki, gumi and miku, while the others you can see frowns and look of worries in their faces

"d-don't worry, she will be found any time by now" Meiko sniffled a little

"_miss sofia, is there any chances, you know the culprit?"_ a news reporter asked

"_n-no! the twins told me that my dear rin was standing by the front door then she suddenly disappeared leaving her hat!" _rin's mother cried in front of the cameras holding rin's hat while rin's father comforted his wife

"_um! Mister rei! What is rin wearing before she disappeard" _a news man asked

"_w-well, rin is wearing a short pleated checked skirt till her mid-thighs, then she is wearing a yellow tee under her long black leather coat. She's also wearing a black boots and hey favourite black scarf. And her dog just came running inside barking" _the black haired twin said with mixed emotions

"_well then, that would be all for Miss Rin Kanata's disappearance, back to the studio"_

Police, detectives and may more are now gathered at rin's house. Having search party for rin's disappearance. Miku, Miki, Gumi and Teto Cried louder and louder.

"so, let me guess, rin is not just the treasure of the band but also a treasure of japan." IA said a little sadly

"you can say that" I said solemnly

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RINNY! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" miki sobbed

"shh… now now… it's okay… she will be foind sooner or later" luka comforted wiping some tears off her eyes

"b-but! W-what if! W-what if they killed her!" miku cried

"MIKU! Don't say such thing!" mikuo shouted

"but mikuooooooooooooo!~ what if something did happened!" miku throw her arms around his brother crying

"you okay?" I asked kaito wo is about to burst into tears

"n-no… seeing every one crying makes me so sad too" kaito smiled bitterly

"I know how you feel" I said

"what kind of BASTARD would kidnap such kind and innocent girl just for ransom!" Gakupo protested… which made us a little shock

"could it be they really need ransom?" luka asked

"hmm… try to think of it, what kind of thick face can enter such large estate with such tight security" Meiko said

"_Breaking news!" _ a man said in front of the T.V making all of us look at the T.V

"_A Black Scarf is found by the nearest woods, it has some drops of blood stains in it. It appears that the blood stains were fresh" _

Sobs grew louder and louder.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RINNNNNNNN!" Teto cried louder and louder

"n-no, i-it can't be happening" words came out of my mouth

"she can't be in great danger… right" IA asked worried

"I don't know…"

Cries can be heard loud and clear from rin's disappearance. My instinct started to move on it own, I roughly stood up

" Ill look for her!" I exclaimed, I rushed out as I grab a coat and put on my shoes, I ignored their protests as I rushed out no direction in particular.

'_rin! Please keep safe! Ill look for you'_

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Тнєя γσu наvє the 9th cнapтєя!

Нσpє γσu єηjσγ мγ sтσяγ!

Dσηт fσяgєт тσ яєvιєω


	10. Search and Seek and Another Discovery?

**Hiya there!~  
so I guess this greetings will be late but…. Happy new year!~**

**Hmn…. Before you start this chapter, please look at their biodata/info at the end of this story to know more of the characters.**

**Well if you search the other character's age, I edited their ages :))))**

**So scroll down first okay!~**

•

•

**The Mystery Transfer Student**

**Chapter 10: Search and Seek and another discovery?**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

**Miku's POV**

Oh no! oh no! OH NO NO NO! RINNY CAN'T GO MISSING! OR WORSE! SHE MUST BE HURT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!  
in additional… LEN ALSO GO LOOKING FOR HER NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT IF THE TWO OF THEM ARE HURT! I CAN'T DARE LOOK AT IT!  
this 'rin is missing' case makes me go crazy! My head hurts from crying! But noooooooo~ I can't dare relax while one is missing while the other is looking for the missing one! No! im so useless

"miku, you better stop crying, your head will hurt if you cry so much" Mikuo comforted

"how do I dare stop crying i-if! If my friends are about to be hurt!" I exclaimed as more tears stream down my face

'_Rin! Len! Please! Please be safe! _ '

**Normal POV**

The sun is now about to fall as the moon beguines to rise, everything is now swallowed by shadow as the moon is the only one that gives life about everything. But still, in one certain place, the moonlight does not reach, a small hut stood there. It was not your average hut, this hut has an actual secret base under. Let's have a little sneak peek, shall we?

•

"boss, we got the sample" a guy said as he throw the hostage on the couch like a ragged doll being abandoned.

"very well… Remon" a voice erupted from the shadows only revealing a large toothy- but evil grin.

"why won't you place her over the testing place, make sure to tie her very well." He said

"understood…" the guy removed his black mask revealing a black hair and lemon colored eyes and grab some few bandage to wrap the cut in his arm and then he slump the sack over his shoulder like some sack of potatoes. Once he arrived at the table, he untied the knot from the sack and gripped her hand as he pulled her out of the sack leaving her at the cold, stainless table. He snapped all the leather belts that is connected to the stainless table securely tied her hands, legs and ankles together, means, there is a low chance to escape.

"mrgh…" the blonde girl's eyes slowly opens as she wiggles to get loose form the tight belts.

"I see, your awake…" the man in the shadows smiled

"w-who are you?! what do you want?!" she asked/yelled in protest as she tried to wiggle to make the leather belts off

"nothing much, just going to retrieve what i've lost" he grinned ear to ear

"lost? I'm not some kind of property to retrieve!" she protested

"you may not remember, but im the one who made you like that" he grinned again

"made me what?" she asked

"you control everything around you… except humans of course" he said, rin was out of words after hearing what he said

"Im a human! Im not a robot, experiment or something!" she said as her eye brows meets

"you may be a human. A half human at that" he said

"h-half?" she asked in a ' not believing' tone

"no doubt" he grinned again

"who are you and what are you talking about?!" she asked eyeing him sharply as if he's some kind of prey

"my name is…"

•

"where this those damn fuckers brought rin?!" len gritted his teeth as he search around dark forest. The sun sank down making his way dark.

"tch… I never expect that I would go _this _far" he sighted as he continue to look around.

Minutes passed, he finally-well ALMOST gave up but then, around the corner, he saw a Ragged hut hiding under the shadows. He slowly walked toward the small hut…secretly as possible.

"will I enter?" he asked himself as he pushed the door open making a _creek_-ing sound.

"Curiosity kills the cat…" then he enters the small hut and closed the door.

He slowly walked inside-well tiptoed inside to prevent making some noise.

"after all searching this is not the place?" he asked himself as he walk around and hold the walls for support.

_Click!_

His eyes started to widen as one part of the floor opened up revealing a long stair case leading to a basement

"curiosity _Does _kills the cat" he chuckled and quietly went down to the basement

•

"I see, your awake…" he heard

"w-who are you?! what do you want?!" his eyes widen a little hearing the girl's protest

'_rin? I guess I went to the right place' _ laid said to himself as he tries to take a peek

"nothing much, just going to retrieve what i've lost" he heard the man's voice again

"lost? I'm not some kind of property to retrieve!" he heard rin protest gain

"you may not remember, but im the one who made you like that"

'_what the hell does he means?!' _ len asked himself

"made me what?"

"you control everything around you… except humans of course"

Once again len's eyes widen 's_o that explains everyting…from her audition to our group and the scenario inside her garden' _

"Im a human! Im not a robot, experiment or something!"

" you may be a human. A half human at that"

'_n-no way!'_

"h-half?"

"no doubt"

"who are you and what are you talking about?!"

'_what kind of mess did I get into?'_

"my name is… Rai Akegata… the one who made you control everything" he smirked as he reveal himself having a jet black hair and dull grey eyes.

Rin's eyes widen as if remembering some words from her past.

_"rin, is no ordinary girl. . . she have a power that can change anything according to her mood. Only people are not affected"_

"y-you? y-you're the one that told my parents 11 years ago!" rin stared at him in utter shock

"surprise…_sample 02…_" he-rai smirked

"I told you don't call me sample 02! An im not your property!" Rin protested

"of course, why not _Specimen_002_…" Rai grinned

"DON'T CALL ME LIKE SOME KIND OF ROBOT!" Rin shouted as tears forms at the corner of her eyes

"tomero, bring her to her room" Rai commanded

"y-yes!" tomero got out of his hiding place and pushed rin to a certain room.

'_I need to follow them' _len taught as he secretly followed them.

•

•

**Rin's POV**

I was placed under a plain white room with a single window place high up. It was a plain room with a single bed at the corner. Then the guy who brought me here is standing there staring at me as I cry silently.

"u-umm…" he started to mumble

"i-is there I problem?" I asked wiping my tears away

"y-you see…i-i… well…umm…" started to furiously blushed and started twiddling his thumbs

"hmm?" I asked as I stared at him questionably

"well… i… y-you see awhile ago… I was kinda sad watching you a-and well… uh… I-IM SO SORRY!" he then started to burst in to tears.

'…_how will I deal with this… I never saw a guy cry in front of me…' _ I started to panic a little as I witness a boy in front of me cry.

"u-umm… don't cry, it's not your fault" I said as I hug him and pat his back softly

"b-but… you got caught… he might do some 'things' to you" he hiccupped

"things?" I asked

"he was planning to put some more specimen in you" he faced me as he wipe his tears away

"is there any way to prevent him from doing those?" I asked looking for some chance to escape

"you need to escape…if you want, I can help you" he said

"w-wait your willing to help me?" I asked

"yes… and well… this is my first time encountering to see someone having a hard time…so please…. Let me help you" he said with a faint blush In his face.

"but what if you get caught?" I asked

"please, don't worry about me… I lived here for a lot of years… it's just my first time accompanying someone that he claimed 'Sample'" he smiled bitterly. He turned around and about to walk away but I hesitantly grab his coat

"w-wait…if I am called sample 02…whose sample 01?" I asked. He turn around and faced me seriously

"sample 01? Sample 01 is a human too, but Rai injected him the same specimen like yours right now, but sample 01…or I say Suzune Ring was locked in for 17 years…until now. Miss Suzune is locked at the room next to you. before, when she was a kid, she was so happy, cheerful and hyper when mister Hibiki Lui still here…" he explained

"Hibiki Lui?" I asked

"yes, mister Hibiki Lui was miss Suzune's friend inside the lab, he was Rai's youngest assistant." Tomero explained

"w-what happen to them?" I asked

"when miss Suzune got sick, mister Lui was sent back to his parents making miss suzune alone which made her condition worst. She was locked by all this years in her room, she never specked to anyone, even the one who take care of her quit the job because miss suzune kept quiet. Rai locked up miss suzune because he taught miss suzune lost her mind and her voice" Tomero said

"i-is she still alive?" I asked feeling pity to this girl

"yes, she is placed at the room beside you" tomero motion his index finger to the right side of the room

"oh…" I was lost in words… I never expected that he (rai) was this cold hearted to lock up such girl… she is still a human… she still have feelings!

"can i-" before I can finnish my sentence tomero was now nowhere in my sight.

"umm…" I peeked at the door and saw nothing. So I decided to look around then there I stop by the room next door.

"sample 01…" I hesitantly open the door and entered in. I shut it behind me and scan the room… and there I saw a girl, sitting by the corner of the room

"Suzune…Ring…" I said her name softly. She stared at me with her dull Blue eyes. I gulp down my fear as I face her with my usual happy face

"hi, my name is Rin Kanata~"I said cheerfully lifting the heavy atmosphere

And there I receive a blank stare.

"umm… well… I am..well…" I am now lost of words after looking into her dull eyes

"_Sample 02…_"

My eyes widen as that words came out of her mouth… '_Does she knows me?'_

"_have you seen Sample 02?" _she asked softly as tears formed at the corner of her eyes

'_i-is she looking for me? W-why did she suddenly speak to me?' _I taught

"_I want to see…Sample 02"_ she said as tear rolled down her cheeks

"i-I am… sample…02…" I trailed off as I stared at her.

Suddenly she shakily stood up as tears continue to rushed down from her face…her dull eyes was replaced by hurt, loneliness and sorrow…she was hurt… deeply at that…

"Sample 02… why did you come back? Samp-" she then dropped to the floor harshly as she continue to sob as she reach for me. I rushed to her holding her hand and hugged her softly

"samp-"

"no…call me rin… in not a sample…no- _WE_ are not samples… we have our names… Ring-chan…" I said as I hug her, she grasp my back as she continue to cry.

"r-rin…chan?" she asked between her sobs

"yes… Ring-Chan~" I answered happily as possible

"Rin…chan…you must go and escape now…you will be hurt if you stayed…" she hold my shoulder as she stared at me

"i-I will but… how about you?" I finally gave up as I started to cry too

"n-no… leave me here… ill be okay… I will be waiting for Lui…" she sobbed

'_wait for lui? All this times she waited for lui?' _

"lui…hibiki…" she said softly

"he said he will come back for me…he promised me that he will come back for me…he promised me that when we both grow up we will get married and-and…" she said between her sobs

"then… let's look for him.. together… we will escape together" I said as I hold her hand with great hope. She looked up to me as her sad eyes was replaced by hope.

"w-we.. will escape… together?" she asked

"yes… we will" I pat her head as i help her stand up. We quietly got out of her room as I was headed back to my room

"Rin-san!" tomero burst into my room

"ah! Tomero-kun" I said then his eyes widen

"m-miss Suzune!" he said surprise… Ring-chan hid behind me

"don't worry ring-chan… he won't hurt us…" I said as I pat her head

"wont…hurt…"she muttered which made tomero-kun eyes widen more

"s-she speaks…" tomero said

"yes… she was looking for me all the time and…waiting for Hibiki-kun… all the time" I said

"she was… waiting for sir Lui all this years…" tomero-kun said.

Suddenly I smell the faint smell of bananas. Ring-chan looked at me

"rin-chan…bananas…" she said

"you can smell it too…" I said as I stared at the door

"smell what?" tomero asked

"nee… tomero-kun… can you step aside" I requested then he do as I said.

"three…" Ring started to count

"two…" I joined her

"one…"

"RIN!"

Len got in bursting through the doors. Ring-chan once again hid behind me

"len!" I said making him look at me

"rin!" he then run over me and hugged me

"h-huh?" my face then started to heat up

"everyone was so worried" he whispered to my ear

'_every…one…was worrying…' _I then started to cry once again

"shh… now, now… don't cry…we will escape… together" len then started to pull me

"no…"I said quetly

"huh?" len asked

"I promised every one that we will escape…all together…" I said ignoring my tears

"then let's go…" len said

"go where?" I asked him

"escaping of course" she smiled warmly as I feel my face heat up

'_it must be really hot in here…_'

"rin-chan…whose them?" ring-chan asked

"the black one is tomero-kun then the other one is len-kun" is smiled at her wiping my tears away

"tomero…kun…len…kun.."she said pointing to them

"nice to meet you, im Tomero Chii" tomero smiled

"len, len kagamine" len flashed a small smile

"s-so… umm… Tomero-kun… if me and ring-chan possessed such power… how come it doesn't work in here, when I cry, the sky cries too" I asked

"I heard from rai that this place is too secured, in short, your powers doesn't apply inside the lab" tomero-kun said

"I see… that explains…" I nodded

"well then… rin… let's go.." len smiled as he extend his hand with another soft and charming smile on his face…

It must be really hot in here…

* * *

**ongest chapter ever...**

**anyway, this are the biodatas for now...**

**I can may re-edit this for the next upcoming chapters.**

**=Kanata Household=**

**Rin Kanata**

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **15

**Features: **long blonde hair, Bright cerulean eyes

**Class/Occupation: **2nd year high school (sophomores) class 2-A

**Status: **Single

**Other info: **loves orange, has the trade mark of a big white bow and four white Pins. Had an unknown power that can control everything around her (Except human and human and human feelings)

**Sofia Vi. Kanata**

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **unknown

**Features: **blonde hair till her mid back, hazel eyes

**Class/Occupation: **star manager; star

**Status: **married

**Other info: **rin, ren, rei's mother.

**Christian Vi. Kanata**

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **unknown age

**Features: **jet black hair, forest green eyes  
**Class/Occupation: **manager of a large company

**Status: **married

**Other info: **rin, ren, rei's father

**Ren Kanata**

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **17

**Features: **Blonde hair, green eyes

**Class/Occupation: **1styear collage ( fresh-grad) Room 1-A

**Status: **single

**Other info: **over protective toward his sister-Rin. Rei's Twin

**Rei Kanta**

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **17

**Features: **jet black hair, hazel eyes

**Class/Occupation: **1st year collage (fresh-grad) Room 1-A

**Status: **Single

**Other info: **Overprotective towards his sister-Rin. Ren's Twin

**=Kagamine Household=**

**Len Kagamine**

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **15

**Features:** Blonde hair tied in a messy ponytail, cerulean eyes

**Class/Occupation: **2nd year high school (sophomores) class 2-A

**Status: **Single

**Other info: **loves bananas.

**IA Kagamine**

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **17

**Features: **long light blonde hair, greenish blue eyes

**Class/Occupation: **1st year college (fresh-grad) Room 1-C

**Status: **Single

**Other info: **she have a Twin braid at each side of her hair

**=Shion Household=**

**Kaito Shion**

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **17

**Features: **Blue hair, Blue eyes

**Class/Occupation: **3rd year high school (junior High) class 3-B

**Status: **Single

**Other info: **loves ice cream and always have a blue scarf in his neck. Nagaito's older brother

**Nagaito Shion**

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **9

**Features: **Green hair, green eyes

**Class/Occupation: **4th grade middle school- Room 4-B

**Status: **Single

**Other info: **Loves ice creams also have a green scarf around his neck. Kaito's younger brother

**=Hatsune Household=**

**Miku Hatsune**

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **17

**Features: **Long teal hair, bright teal eyes

**Class/ Occupation: **2nd year high school (sophomores) class 2-C

**Status: **Single

**Other info: **loves leek, mostly she ties her hair in a twin tail. Mikuo's sister

**Mikuo Hatsune**

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **17

**Features**: teal hair, teal eyes class

**Class/ Occupation: **2nd year high school (sophomores) class 2-C

**Status: **Single

**Other info: **loves leeks, miku's brother

**=Sakine Household=**

**Meiko Sakine**

**Sex**: Female

**Age: **19

**Features: **brown apple cut hair, dark red eyes

**Class/ Occupation: **4th year high school (senior high) class 4-B

**Status: **Single

**Other info: **Found in drinking Sake. Meito's sister

**Meito Sakine**

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **20

**Features: **brown hair, dark red eyes

**Class/ Occupation**: 4th year collage (senior) Room 4-C

**Status: **Single

**Other info: **Also found in drinking sake, meiko's brother

**=Hayashi Household=**

**Miki Hayashi**

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **16

**Features: **red hair till her mid back, red eyes

**Class/ Occupation: **2nd year high school (sophomores) class 2-C

**Status: **Single

**Other info: **loves cherries

**Akikoroid Hayashi**

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **16

**Features: **red hair in a bun, purplish eyes

**Class/ Occupation: **8th grade middle school,room 8-D

**Status: **Single

**Other info: **usually have that musical note above her head.

**=Kasane Household=**

**Teto Kasane**

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **16

**Features: **magenta hair in twin drills, red eyes

**Class/ Occupation**: 3rd year high school (junior high) class 3-E

**Status: **Single

**Other info: **Totally obsessed with French bread. Ted's sister

**Ted Kasane**

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **17

**Features: **Magenta hair in a long ponytail, red eyes

**Class/ Occupation: **3rd year college (junior) room 3-B

**Status: **Single

**Other info: **Loves french bread, teto's brother

**=Megapoid and Kamui Household=**

**Gumi Megapoid**

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **17

**Features: **green hair, green eyes

**Class/ Occupation: **3rd year high school (junior high) class 3-E

**Status: **Single

**Other info: **loves carrots and have the trademark of a red goggles on top of her head. Gakupo's cousin

**Gakupo Kamui**

**Sex: **male

**Age: **19

**Features: **long violet hair tied in a high ponytail, dark blue eyes

**Class/ Occupation**: 4th year high school (senior high) class 4-C

**Status: **Single

**Other info: **Likes eggplant and found in using the katana; gakuo's older brother

**Gakuo Kamui**

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **17

**Features: **violet shoulder length hair, dark blue eyes

**Class/ Occupation: **8th grade middle school, room 8-B

**Status: **Single

**Other info**: Also likes Eggplant, found in using the katana; Gakupo's sister

**=Megurine household=**

**Luka Megurine**

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **19

**Features: **pink mid back hair, baby blue eyes

**Class/ Occupation: **4th year high school (senior high) class 4-B

**Status: **Single

**Other info: **found in eating tuna. Luki's sister

**Luki Megurine**

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **20

**Features: **pink hair, baby blue eyes

**Class/ Occupation:**

**Status: **Single

**Other info: **also likes tuna, luka's brother

**=others=**

**Rai Akegata**

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **22

**Features: **black hair and dull grey eyes

**Class/ Occupation: **Unknown

**Status: **Single

**Other info: **the one who injected Rin a certain specimen that makes everything accord to her mood.

**Tomero Chii**

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **17

**Features: **black hair emerald green eyes

**Class/ Occupation: **one of the people who works under Rai Akegata

**Status: **Single

**Other info: **he usually have a tough front, but when it comes to hurting someone he gets extremely guilty. His parents forced him to work under the hands of Rai Akegata to pay his parent's debt.

**Remon Eido**

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **20

**Features: **Jet black hair, lemon colored eyes

**Class/ Occupation: **one of the people who works under Rai Akegata

**Status: **Single

**Other info: **(his name is actually came from the word '_lemonade_') he is found in drinking lemonade. Have this arrogant side, but also have a soft-side.

**Ring Suzune**

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **17

**Features: **Long baby blue hair, blue eyes

**Class/Occupation: **None

**Status: **Single

**Other info: **she usually always wears the hair band that Lui gave her. Possessed the same power as rin, but as time passed by, her powers sometimes weaken


	11. Both of us-NO, All together we escape

**Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~ im sososososo sorry, I don't mean to make you wait!**

**You see, the hell hole- I mean school is drowning us in a lots of homeworks, projects, paper works and more!~**

**And yeah…im to lazy to change the title of each chapter from 'mystery transfer student' to 'is it me, or it's just my imagination' so yeah… don't mind it, just mind the chapter title**

**Ugh in exhaust…**

**Just go on…leave me drown in the pool of paperworks and start reading…**

•

•

**The Mystery Transfer Student**

**Chapter 11: Both of us-NO, All together we escape**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

**Normal POV**

As four teen's runs through the woody path, the moon somehow lighten up the way. The four of them quickly ducked and crawl if needed just to escape.

"HEY! STOP!" five mans in black chassed the four teens as they shoot them- but luckily they dodged all of them

"we need to go faster!" Tomero said as he runs breaking all the twigs and branches

"Oi! Tomero! Do you know any shortcut or what so ever around here?" Len asked

"well I don't know much about this place, my parents brought me here long time ago, Rai never let us go out" tomero explained between his huffs and puffs

"I guess we just need to run" len suggested as he duck down as gun shots erupted from the woods

•

•

**Len's POV**

So critically mans in black started to chase us through the dark woods. Well yeah, it's kinda hard to run through this woods because it's too dark, im guessing that it's already night. Four of us all together escape the woods…well im planning that I will only rescue rin but, she have two peoples who tag with our escape.

WAIT! I haven't heard rin's voice as we started to run!

I look back if they (she –rin-) is still behind me, still following (-me-safety).

Rin is having a hard time running because she have the blue haired girl at her back, but then, she never let go of her. I stopped for a moment making her look at me

"w-what's t-t-the p-prob-l-lem?" she asked between her heavy breathing

"put her at my back, ill carry her" I said as I squat down

"E-Eh?! N-no in fine you-"

"Rin, we have no time to lose!" I said looking at her, she frowned but quickly gave up as she made the blue haired girl off her back and making the blue haired girl ride my back. I stood up together with rin

"let's go" I said as I grab her hand tightly as we continue to run

"Were almost out!" Tomero announced pointing into an opening

We run faster as we approach a faster to the opening-

"**AH!**"

I heard a _thud _ which made me look back and found rin on the wet soil, ankles bleeding. I once again stopped as I let the blue haired girl down, tomero also stopped as he run back to us

"R-RIN! W-what happened?!" I asked as I look at her awfully bleeding ankle

"l-looks like she was hit by a bullet at her ankle" tomero said as he grab a white handkerchief out of his pocket

"w-what are you all doing?! P-please run! D-don't mind me! go!" rin started to cry as she grasp her bleeding ankle; the rain started to pour

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" I exclaim making rin flinched

"w-what d-do y-"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'PLEASE RUN'! DO YOU THINK THAT WE WILL LEAVE YOU THAT EASILY?!" I shouted/scowled at her in a pouring rain

"b-but you need to run! Y-you're going to die if you did not run! Please run! Leave me be! Give ring-chan the freedom she wanted that I promised!" plead as tears rolled down her cheeks making the rain pour harder

"DIE?! NO BODY WILL DIE HERE! WE ALL WILL GO OUT OF HERE ALIVE! AND AS YOU PROMISED RING THAT SHE WANTED TO BECOME FREE, ALL OF US WILL BE FREE! ALL OF US WILL BE ESCAPING ALIVE!" I shouted

"b-but I would be a burden if I s-"

"Burden?" ring asked mirroring rin's teary face

"rin-chan is not burden…" ring cried as she hold rin's blood stained hand

"rin you heard her" I said wiping some tears away from her eyes

"b-but! H-how about ring-chan? She can't run!" rin cried

"ill carry suzune-san" tomero said as he finished to tie a white handkerchief around rin's injured ankle

"rin-chan…escape…together…" ring said holding rin's hand tightly

"b-but!" rin tried to protest

"NO,Rin, you're coming with us, and together we will escape!" I said hugging tightly

"l…len…" rin hiccupped

"shh…ill protect you no matter what…"I whispered softly comforting her

"_**BANG!"**_

Another gunshot was heard making rin and ring flinshed

"we need to go before everything got worst, suzune-san let's go" suzune ring let go of rin's hand before ring riding tomero's back

"rin, let's go" I helped her out as I crouch down making her rid my back

"b-but y-"  
"no rin, I vowed that I will protect you, whether my life is on the line." I said as I stood up carrying rin on my back

"…len…" rin trailed off as she grow warmer on my back

"you can't get a fever now" I joked, I can somehow see rin turned red

"let's go"

"yeah!" together me and tomero started to run carrying both girl at our backs

'_I can't afford to lose you …rin…'_

•

We finnaly made an escape from the black guys, the rain stopped as rin stopped crying too.

'_looks like rin and the power thinngi is real… ill just ask them later…'_

"so Kagamine-san, where to now?" tomero asked. I looked around as I scan my surroundings

"houses...some trees…water fontains…benches…swings…we must be in the park! That means it's two 9 block away from the hospital!" I said

"good, we need to bring rin-san there first, she's might faint due to blood loss" tomero said

"can you still run?" I asked checking at little the pale rin

"yes, im fine, we need to problem rin-san first" tomero said.

Then again, we started running, people gasped as we passed by

"OH MY! What happened to that little girl?"

"she's so pale!"

"look at her ankle!"

"is she the missing daughter of the Kanata?!"

"that boy? Is that his brother?"

"no, miss rin has a twin brothers"

"but there are two boys"

"no, the blonde twin has green eyes not blue, while the black twin have hazel brown not green"

"your right, could that be her boyfriend?"

"no way?! They pass as twins"

"but they are cute as a couple"

"how sweet!"

We ignored the people that are staring at us as we quickly made a run at the hospital.

•

We blast to the emergency room making every one look at us, I look around looking for some nurse or doctor that can help us

"sir, what seems to be the problem?" finally one nurse approached me

"s-she…r-rin…b-blood loss" I tried to speak in between of my pants

"oh gosh!" as the nurse saw the pale girl at my back, she finally called for help. A lot more nurses and doctors went to us with a white bed with wheels

"please place her here, we will take care of the rest"

I slowly placed rin in the bed making sure that nothing will break or crash when I place her

"l-len…c-c-call…m-m-ma-ma…o-r p-pa-papa… o-r r-ren a-and…a-and rei…c-call…them…" rin grasped for air as she weakly pull her yellow phone out of her pocket

"I will… just be safe" I held her hand as I kiss her pale skinny hands. She weakly smiled as the nurses pulled her away

"will she be okay?" tomero asked placing down the blue haired girl

"s-she will…I swear…" I said as I hold rin's phone tightly

"rin-chan…will…live…" the blue haired girl asked tearilly

"yes, rin-chan will live… she will" I said to her, the blue haired girl started to weep

"wait for a sec." I flipped rin's phone seeing the whole Vocaloid in a stolen shot as her wallpaper. I fight the tears as I open her contacts and looked for her mother's name

"_R-RIN?! RIN?! ARE YOU THERE! RIN!" _rin's mother panicked on the other line

"mrs. Kanata, this is len" I answered

"_i…see…b-but! R-RIN! H-have you seen her?!" _she asked-shouted almost drowning in her tears

"yes, we are in the hospital, we had taken rin back but she got shot in the ankles making a lot of blood l-"

"_W-WHERE! W-WHAT HOSPITAL ARE YOU IN?_" she asked with a hint if happiness, worry and sorrows in her voice

"um…nine blocks away from the central park" I explain

"_Thank you! LEN! Thank you for retrieving her back!" _

After that we hang up. I closed her phone and place it in my pocket.

Should I tell the others?

Nah… maybe later…

'_finally, rin is back safe and sound…somehow…'_

* * *

_**So yeah… it's been so long…**_

_**IMSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSORRYIDONTMEANTOMAKEYOUALLWA IT!  
**_**im full heartedly sorry my folks!**

**Im drowning in a flood of homeworks and projects!~**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Тнєя γσu наvє the 11th cнapтєя!

Нσpє γσu єηjσγ мγ sтσяγ!

Dσηт fσяgєт тσ яєvιєω


	12. The Bus Incident

**Yahoooo!**

**Im alive!... well nearly alive**

**But even so! I decided updating this story (don't ask why)**

**oh! and hey, i kinda re-edited some chapters**

**Anyway… thank you for reading this chapter**

**Now! Read!**

•

•

**The Mystery Transfer Student**

**Chapter 12: The Bus Incident**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

**Len's POV**

It's been three weeks passed since rin was released from the hospital, she still haven't return to school; and speaking of school, the school has been busy preparing things for the upcoming school festival.

"LEEEENNNNNY-SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS!" miku bounced up and down as she hold a box full of clothes

"what are those for?" I asked pointing to the box

"dunno, sensei just told me to bring this to the class room" miku said- still bouncing up and down

'what's with her and the bouncing?' I just stared at her for a moment as she happily bounced up and down

"im getting tired seeing you bouncing up and down…" I muttered, she stopped bouncing for a while and stared at me

"Aww~ you cared for me!~" miku smiled

"of course, kaito will kill me I don't" I muttered as I run my fingers in my bangs

"I didn't know kaito loved me so much…" miku stated

"I gotta thank him!"

"yeah, you better"

"can you hold this for a while?"

"yeah sure" miku passed me the box full of clothes as she skipped pass me

"thank you lenny!~"

"your we- Wait! OI! COME BACK HERE!" I shouted, miku playfully stuck her toung out before she rushed out of nowhere

"really…this girl…" I sighted as I decided to bring the box of clothes to the room

•

I placed the box by the pile of other box by the door leading to the room's balcony

'…_if me and ring-chan possessed such power… how come it doesn't work in here, when I cry, the sky cries too_' Rin's words rings in my head

'_so…that means…rin's mood affects the weather and some animals, huh' _I sighted as I looked out of the window

'_it's sunny, that means rin is calm right now… what could she be doing right now?'_

"thinking of her again hmn?" I snap out of my trance as mikuo started to nudge me in my gut

"shut up…"

"mou~ just admit it, you miss her. If her fans club misses her, so are you!" mikuo grinned, I feel myself heating up

"w-well! W-well that are friends are for, worrying over another friend!" I said

'_y-yeah… that's what friends are for…right' _i waited for mikuo to reply, but there was none so I decided to look at him

"what?" I asked, his grin in his face grew wider

"riiiiight…_friends_" he grinned

"oh stop it" I said as I push him away "what are you doing in my class room anyway?" I asked

"oh nothing, just checking, im the 2nd year assistant rep. remember" mikuo said

"oh, right"

"anyway, how did you found rin anyway?" mikuo asked

"instincts" I answered

"what instinct?" mikuo asked, I turned my head facing him, eyeing him oddly

"what do you mean?" I asked

"you know, the instinct you used" mikuo said

"uh… the common instinct that all of us have?" I answerd

"you sure?" he raised a brow

"what answer whereare you expecting?" I asked, he shrugged as he turn his back at me, walking towards the door

"I taught you used your love instinct…" mikuo smirked before walking out of the room

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_love instinct what is-'_

"FUCK YOU MIKUO!"

•

•

**Rin's POV**

It's been weeks since I've been released from the hospital, mother and father are now to busy filing security papers for the whole estate- making sure that the security is very tight this time. While Ren nii-tan and Rei nii-tan are at school, they tried persuading mother and father to stay for the whole week, but they declined.

Mou~ at lease I have Tomero and Ring-chan with me…

After mother and father found out about tomero and ring-chan, they decided to let them live inside the mansion…for free but, tomero insisted that he would like to work as an exchange of my parents offer. So they decided that tomero-kun would be my personal servant,er…butler… while ring-chan…well…well ring-chan never leaves my side, she refused to be with another person, she don't trust tomero that much, that means she is always in my company…she just don't trust people…

"rin-sama-"

"mou… didn't I told you that you should stop calling me 'rin-sama'" I pouted, tomero scratch the back of his head

"ehehe… I kinda got used to it" he smiled shyly

"used to it…but you only started working 3 weeks from now" I said

"mehehehe…let's just say I kinda get to use tings to quickly" tomero replied

"baka ne…" I giggled

"gomene" he chuckled lightly

"since it's already afternoon, I guess eating some snacks won't harm" I said as I slide my foot off the bed

"rin-sa-chan, your not allowed to move around yet" tomero frowned as he slowly placed my foot on the bed

"geez… I heal quickly, remember" I answered

"b-but still!" tomero protested

"rin-chan…can't…walk?" I looked at the door where ring-chan just finished taking a bath

"yes ring-san, rin c-"

"of course I can walk" I grinned happily as I stood up; tomero had that shock-stricken face

"mou~ don't worry" I said happily as I walk near ring-chan

"im…glad" ring-chan said as she run over me and tackled me a big hug

'…_having ring-chan is like having another sister…'_ I smiled inwardly as I pat ring-chan's head

"wha! Ring-san! Rin-chan still injured remember" tomero run over us as he helped me and ring-chan up

"rin…chan…still…injured" ring-chan frowned as she bit her lips fighting the urge to cry

"n-no, I told you im fine" I said putting my hands on her shoulder

"but!" before tomero could protest I flashed him a plafull glare, he just sighted as he gave up

"I guess taking a bath won't hurt right?" I asked tomero

"i-I guess it won" he said

"well then, ill leave ring-chan in your care"

"hai"

"r-rin…chan"

•

I came out of the bath room being greeted by the sweet smell of sweet oranges circling the whole room, ring-chan waited for me at the bed

"ah! Rin-chan I brought you some oranges since I noticed that you haven't eaten your snack" he said presenting a well sliced oranges

"thank you" I smiled as I bounced towards the freshly slice orange

"WHAA! R-Rin! Don't bounce like that!" tomero said

"your such a worrywart" I said as I continue bouncing towards the fresh orange

"your nii-sama will kill me if they see you like that" tomero sighted as he placed the plate of orange over the table and pulled my wheelchair

"geez…im not sitting on _that_ " I said as I fold my arms over my chest

"uh, how about let's pretend that this is just a chair- a chair for you to sit on as you eat your oranges" tomero said

"no, and im not falling for that trick again" I frowned as I foll on my soft and fluffy bed

"but you did fall on it on the second time" I flushed in embarrassment

"u-urusai!" i protested covering my face using the nearest pillow

"aww…come on rin-chan, the oranges won't be that tasty if you keep it waiting"

"no"

"please"

"no"

"well then…" tomero keeped his sentence hanging, so I decided to peek a little

"I guess, I would just throw these away…"

'_wah! No!'_

"it would be really a waste if I throw these away… many kids are starving outside i-"

"a-alright ill sit on it!" I protested as I stood up and sat on the wheelchair

"very good rin-chan" tomero grinned victoriously as he set the plates of yummy orange in front of me

"tomero no baka…" I glared at him

"hehehehe…"

•

•

**Miku's POV**

The other Vocaloid and I are now heading to the bus station as we decided to visit rinny-chan

"how are we going there again?" kaito asked as he lick his ice cream

"uh, maybe an airplane"

"riiiight..." kaito and Gakupo started grinning to each other like idiots they are

"how did I like him again?" I whispered to the next person in my right…which is luka

"don't ask me, were the same" luka sighted, not trying to face palm

"aww~luka-can likes me too?" Gakupo neko-smiled (you know, your mouth forming a cat smile or something)

"who told you that?" luka said in her monotone voice

"but you just told it to miku- right hatsune?"

"p-pardon?"

"your reading too much manga" luka sighted facing the other way- hiding the fact that she have that pinkish tint in her cheeks

"alright here comes the bus!~" teto and gumi cheered excitedly like little kids riding the bus for the first time

"what are you all excited about?" I asked

"weeeeelllll~ im excited seeing rinny-chan again" teto smiled as she got in the bus

"yup, it's been three weeks or two since rin-chan went to school" gumi said climbing the bus

"well…you do have a point…" I said as I climbed up the bus

'_whaaa~ im going to see rinny again~'_

"by the way… why did you all come along again?" len said sitting beside mikuo

"why, you have problem with that?"Meiko said as she took out her iPod

"no, im just asking" len said

'_hm? is there some lovey-dovey between them… fufufu'_ I started grinning

"nee… lenny, is there something between you and rinny, huuuuh~" I grinned, I saw lenny looked away

"n-no!"

"but you've been ditching us for a while since rin was in the hospital" mikuo said

"u-uh…I have…I have a part time job to attend" len said

"ehhhh?" all ous said

"but last two weeks ago I saw you drop by the chocolate shop down town" gumi said

"and at the flower shop" Luka added

"and the pastries' shop" Teto added

I pondered a little as I remembered seeing a blond boy by the stuff toy shop last monday

"now that you mention it, I did saw a blonde boy by the stuff toy shop last Monday when I decided to go to the public library" I stated

"y-y-you must be imaging things" len said staring out of the window

"really? im pretty much sure that's not my imagination" I stated as I played with some strands of my hair

"and besided, If miku's going to imagine things, it would be kaito not you…" teto said

"…not unless…miku had an eye for len" Gakupo grinned

I started to blush as teto and miki started nudging me in my side

"N-No! a-an besided! I-I-I ONLY LIKE KAITO FROM THE VERY START!" I protested as I cross my arms in front of my chest

Everyone turned silent for a moment

.

.

.

.

.

"y-you… did- did you just confess…" len stared at me

"huh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OH SHIT! MY LIFE IS OVER!

* * *

**FUUUUU~ school is approaching!**

**Make me happy!~**

**Please drop a review~**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Тнєя γσu наvє the 12th cнapтєя!

Нσpє γσu єηjσγ мγ sтσяγ!

Dσηт fσяgєт тσ яєvιєω


End file.
